Entre Sombra y Luz
by Nesssa
Summary: Los Merodeadores tienen 16 años. Voldemort va ganando más y más poder. Los alumnos de 7º han tenido que hacer una aleccion. ¿Será la correcta?
1. Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad

_**ENTRE SOMBRA Y LUZ**_

**Hola!!! Aquí Nesssa, publicando el primer fanfic… bueno que no es realmente mío, es una traducción de Kazy.  
A las dos no hace muchísima ilusión tener reviews, por favor, es solo darle a un botoncito y ya.  
Y sin más, os dejo con la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 1: Libertad, Igualdad, Fraternidad**_

La bolsa cayó haciendo un ruido sordo. Una cuerda fina se deslizó a lo largo de la pared. Una sombra pasó suavemente de un lado a otro de la ventana abierta. Sonó un crujido y la sombra se paró de golpe. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido de su respiración.  
El viento ya no soplaba. Las hojas ya no se estremecían. El agua ya no pasaba. El tiempo parecía haberse parado, al igual que la respiración de la sombra.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie le podía ver en su escapada, la sombra empezó su bajada, el ruido, indudablemente escaso que hacía estaba tapado por los ruidos de la Naturaleza. La Naturaleza parecía proteger a este chico dañado por cinco años de sufrimientos.

La sombra había decidido que ya era hora de que todo terminara. Ya era hora de que hiciera su vida sin deber lo que fuera a su " familia".

Pero La sombra sabía que ni esta " familia " ni él se daban por tal. Sería decir que se importaban demasiado. La sombra había encontrado a una nueva familia. Los lazos del corazón hacía tiempo que habían sobrepasado los de la sangre.

A decir verdad, la sombra no sabía que estaba haciendo. O más bien si. Sabía lo que hacía, pero no pensaba en las consecuencias. De momento no sabía que iba a hacer hasta que encontrase un lugar donde vivir.

No quedaban más que algunos centímetros para que sus pies alcanzasen el suelo. Saltó, y cogió su bolsa. Llegó al portal que antes le había gustado tanto, y que luego tanto había odiado, la sombra se dio la vuelta finalmente, y lanzó una última mirada.

Su madre había sobrepasado los límites. Sufrir sus sarcasmos, su intolerancia, sus injusticias… vale. Pero oír las maldiciones pronunciadas y los insultos hacia sus amigos… No lo había podido soportar. Hacía ya unos cuantos meses que pensaba hacerlo. Pero nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Era la cualidad por la que odiaban en su. El valor. Pero hay cosas que desarrollan el Valor. Hay palabras que causan reacciones de un Valor inigualable. Hay palabras que hacen que no se pueda soportar más.

Y estas palabras, estas frases, estas ' cosas ', finalmente habían convencido a la sombra de dejar esa casa.

Una sonrisa en la cual se mezclaban orgullo, ironía, y felicidad a la vez se dibujó sobre sus labios.

Era libre.

Sin una mirada más, empujó el pórtico tan negro como terrorífico, siempre con su sonrisa y alta la cabeza.

"_Adiós."_ susurró.

Sirius Black era libre.

"_Mi suave y blanda flor..." _

Apenas se escribieron las palabras, el papel fue arrugado.

"_No, no... Demasiado personal..."_ se quejó una voz.

"_Evans..."  
_

Como la vez anterior, el papel se transformó en una bola gruesa.

"_No, ¡no! ¡Eso no va para nada! ¡Demasiado frío! ¡Ddebes seducirla! ¡No ponerle de manifiesto que eres tan seductor como el calamar del lago! Grr..." S_e quejó la misma voz. _"¡Dichoso calamar! ¡Ya lo tengo!"_ Hubo un nuevo suspiro. _"Y heme aquí, hablando completamente solo…"_

Un suspiro de los que hacían partirse el alma sonó. James Potter retiró sus gafas, y se frotó los ojos. Hacía dos horas que se había levantado, e inmediatamente había comenzado a escribir una carta a Lily Evans, su camarada de Gryffindor.

El año anterior, habían tenido un altercado más brutal y más animado que las veces anteriores, a lo que le siguió un bajón tanto a nivel sentimental como a nivel mágico. Entonces había decidido que era necesario cambiar. Este año, había decidido madurar un poco más. Ahem... ¿Mucho más? Bueno, ¡madurar solamente!

Estaba totalmente enamorado de la joven, que se resistía totalmente a sus encantos. Tenía un club de fans tan desarrollado como su mejor amigo Sirius Black. Bueno, ¡casi tan desarrollado...! Porqué no formaba parte, ¿ella? ¡Todo habría sido más fácil!

James suspiró de nuevo: todo habría sido demasiado simple. Habría sido mucho menos interesante. Y el juego no habría valido realmente la pena. Ese era todo el encanto de Lily Evans: la resistencia. Hacía dos años que se había enamorado de ella, le trataba más o menos amable en según su humor.

Generalmente, lo rechazaba con tanta delicadeza como una arpía. Hasta se preguntaba si tenía esos problemas menstruales todos los días. Tuvo una sonrisa. Esos no eran exactamente la clase de pensamientos que le ayudarían a seducir a Lily.

Sería necesario ser el doble de galán, más atenciones, más suavidad, y más madurez para tenerla. Eso llevaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero palabra de Potter, ¡saldría con Lily Evans!

Por qué odiaba tanto esta palabra: ¿"madurez"? Él se veía muy maduro para su edad. A nivel mágico, al menos. Bien, era verdad, tenía a menudo algunas reacciones un tanto infantiles, pero bueno... Era la clase de cosas que hacía todo el mundo, ¿no?

¿Por qué las chicas eran tan complicadas? ¡¿Por qué no caían en los brazos de los chicos que estaban enamorados ellas?! Peter estaba enamorado de Déborah Freeman, una joven Hufflepuff de su mismo año pero no la tenía, Remus estaba enamorado de... James arrugó las cejas. ¿De quién estaba enamorado Remus? Quizá de esa Ravenclaw de quinto año, que se juntaba con Electre Daray... ¡Emma! Emma Matthews. Pero él tampoco la tenía. Sirius estaba enamorado de… de el género femenino entero. Él salía con muchas chicas. El año anterior, había intentado llevar la cuenta, pero la vida sentimental de su mejor amigo era tan incomprensible como la psicología femenina. Así que finalmente lo había dejado pasar. Además, nunca se había enamorado. Al menos, no que él supiera. No le gustaba comprometerse.

James sonrió Sirius era un payaso. Se parecían mucho, y estaba seguro que Sirius era su alma gemela en lo que a amistad se refiere. Al igual que Lily Evans era su alma gemela en el campo del amor. La sonrisa de James desapareció. Debía escribir esta dichosa carta.

Observó el montón de pergaminos que había cogido, su pluma, y su cubo de basura lleno de pelotillas de papel. Era mejor dejarlo. La carta no era la solución.

No, hacía falta dejarle las vacaciones de verano para dejarla calmarse (sus últimas palabras habían sido _"¿Has visto Ámbar?, si tienes belleza eres rico y agradable, inevitablemente no tienes inteligencia. ¡James Potter es un ejemplo!"_). Sí, era mucho mejor así. Porque eran dos a sufrir en esta situación. Cada uno a su manera.

Suspiró una vez más.

"_¿Tú pensando? ¡No es eso lo que sueles hacer! ¡No vale!"_ se burló una voz detrás él.

James se dio la vuelta, y pegó un brinco por la sorpresa.

"_¡Sirius! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"_

"_Gracias por esta bienvenida tan calurosa, Cornamenta, ¡no esperaba menos de ti! Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?"_

En la cara de James apareció una sonrisa molesta.

"_Bueno, amargado. Pero bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Bah, me aburría a morir en casa. Entonces me dije: ¿Por qué no ir a visitar a mi viejo amigo Cornamenta?  
Atravesando miles de aventuras, causando los celos de las Diosas y sobreviviendo a los ataques de Harpías y de Amazonas, conseguí llegar hasta ti. Te escondes bien, ¡Tardé en encontrarte! Me dije varias veces que quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa, pero me acordé que eras mi viejo Cornamenta y que tenía que venir a hacerte mimitos. Por cierto, ¡tus padres son una gente encantadora!_

James se echó a reír.

"_¡Realmente tienes mucha imaginación!"_

"_Vale, reconozco que lo de los mimos es mentira. ¡Pero el resto es cierto! Al menos... ¡Solo adorné un poco la realidad!"_

"_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"_

La sonrisa que Sirius se esforzaba en mantener desapareció completamente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de James, y suspiró.

"_Me fui, James. No podía ya más."_

Por lo serio que estaba Sirius, James supo que no era una broma. Se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, y le pidió que le contara.

_"Os insultó." A Peter, a Remus y a ti. ¡Es detestable! ¡Y Regulus! ¡La hubieras visto con él! Siempre a mimarlo, ¡delante mío! Yo me hago el tonto, pero bueno... ¡Y lo de los muggles! Sabes que mis padres van detrás del Señor Tenebroso. Ella dijo que era un enviado de Dios... No podía más, James."_

_"Entiendo." Tú... ¿Estás en la calle?"_

"_Estoy fatal… ¡Pero no sabía dónde ir! Los amigos de mi familia, los pocos amigos que tienen, están de acuerdo con ellos. No podía ir con Remus, pronto va a ser luna llena y no sé si sus padres hubieran estado de acuerdo con que me quedara... En cuanto a Peter... no sé donde vive. Ya no quedabas más que tú... Aunque es en ti en quién e pensé primero... Sé que nuestras familias se odian. Por eso dudado al venir aquí. Pero si tú no quieres que…_

"_¡Espera Canuto! Voy a explicaler la situación a mis padres. Si hay algo que explicar... Les hablé mucho ti, les dije que eras diferente a tu familia. Seguramente no habrá ningún problema, tranquilízate. "_

Primero le respondió con una mirada llena de gratitud, luego dijo:

_"Si haz eso, Cornamenta, te aseguro que... Que... No sé lo que te juro, ¡pero te lo juro! Prometido, no me quedaré demasiado, y sólo para las vacaciones largas, el resto del tiempo me quedaré en Hogwarts, ¡Prometido!"_

James se echó a reír.

"_¡Se te olvida que me tienes que ayudar con lo de Lily!"_

Sirius tuvo un amago de sonrisa.

"_Siempre soy el salvador de los casos sin esperanza, y de los problemas sin solución por lo que veo."_

"_Soy nulo en ligues."_

"_Evans no es una chica que se liga, Cornamenta, es la clase de tía que se conquista"_

"_¿¡Dónde está mi querido Canuto?! ¿Pero tú me ayudarás no? ¡Yo no se conquistar a nadie! Normalmente ellas ya están conquistadas."_

"_¡Ah! ¡No retrocedas ante la dificultad mi valiente Cornamenta! Pero puesto que tú me lanzas un reto, ¡voy a conseguirlo!"_

"_Quizá hubiera hecho mejor callándome..."_

"_Por cierto, ¿estoy sentado encima de que?"_

"_De mi cama."_

_"No." Es muy incomodo, aquí, bajo mis posaderas... "_

_"¡Mierda! ¡¡¡Los explotadores!!! _(n/a me he inventado el nombre porque no lo podía traducir, en realidad se llaman explosabeurks)_ ¡Me he tirado todo el verano fabricándolos! Siriuuuuus!!! "_

"_¡Horror, horror!"_

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, después Sirius soltó una carcajada.

"_¿Explotadores? ¿Qué es ese nombre tan ridículo? ¡Se te tenía mejor acostumbrado Cornamenta!"_

"_¡OH! ¡Vete al diablo!"_

"_Vengo de ahí"_

Y estallaron en risas

"_¡Ámbar! ¡! ¡OH HEEEEE!" _

Los rizos morenos se volvieron vivamente, con una sonrisa feliz en los labios. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pronunciar una palabra. Unos brazos la rodearon con vivacidad y unos labios se pegaron a su mejilla.

"_Te he echado de menos"_ Repitió la voz.

_Ámbar_ se partió de risa.

"_¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones?"_

La otra joven se encogió de hombros.

"_Puaj, ¡han sido igual que las vacaciones de verano durante seis años!"_

"_¿Un infierno?"_

"_Menos. Mi hermana se encontró un novio. ¡Cada oveja con su pareja! ¡Compadezco a su hijo! Si lo tienen un día…"_

_Ámbar_ se echó a reír otra vez.

"_OH Lily… ¡Lo que me haces reír!"_

Un carraspeo les llamó la atención. Las dos chicas se volvieron.

_"Vamos a llegar tarde. Padre nos espera, Ámbar. Dijo una tercera chica, con una voz glacial."_

La chica sonrió tristemente.

"_Electre tiene razón Lily. Oreste nos espera. Lo siento. ¡Nos vemos en el Expreso de Hogwarts de todos modos! ¡Te guardaré un sitio!"  
_

"_Ningún problema. ¡Hasta pronto!"_ Dijo abrazando a Ámbar. Luego se volvió hacia Electre_. "Hasta la vista."_

"_Lily."_ Respondió la otra joven con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó la marcha. Ámbar se encogió de hombros mirando a su amiga, luego siguió a su hermana.

Ámbar y Electre Daray eran unas gemelas de dieciséis años, ambas alumnas de Hogwarts, pero separadas en dos casas muy diferentes: si Ámbar pertenecía a Slytherin, Electre pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

La primera se asombraba también por el hecho de que ella y su hermana fueran tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez.

Ámbar era morena con el cabello rizado medio-largo, y tenía los ojos de un negro ébano profundo. Era más bien introvertida, se ponía nerviosa muy fácilmente y tenía la tendencia increíble a enfurecerse muy rápidamente y de ser tan franca que a veces molestaba.

Al contrario de su hermana, Electre tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos de un gris glacial. Electre era un poco más poderosa que su hermana debido a la maldad de la que a menudo daba prueba. Sin embargo, era muy paciente. La joven chica salía con David Golth, Ravenclaw de su año.

A pesar de sus claras diferencias físicas y de carácter, ambas adolescentes tenían una relación muy estrecha. Hacía unos años, Esther Daray, su madre, había sido asesinada por un muggle en un accidente de coche muy tonto, pero que había tenido una repercusión.

Electre nunca había querido demasiado a su madre. La paradoja era que Ámbar detestaba a su padre, al contrario de su hermana. Por consiguiente, la muerte de Esther no había afectado tanto a Electre. Sin embargo, a Ámbar le había conmovido mucho. Y su hermana la sobreprotegía de los procedentes de familia muggle, protegiéndose a sí misma a la vez.

"_Hubieras podido ser más agradable, a pesar de todo." _Le reprendió a Ámbar.

"_He sido educada."_

"_Pero fría. ¿Podrías ser un poco más cariñosa con mis amigas?"_

"_No me gustan tus amigas."_

Ámbar suspiró. Prefirió dejarlo. Electre no quería a Lily. Sin embargo, era una de sus mejores amigas, aunque Electre la ignoraba le hubiera encantado que su hermana y Lily se entendieran bien. Pero su hermana era muy posesiva hacia ella. Difícilmente había soportado su separación en el momento de la colocación en las casas en el colegio. Pero finalmente, todo se había resuelto mejor de lo que Ámbar esperaba. Aunque a menudo, se sentía culpable. Asustada por la fuerza y el aura de su padre, había suplicado al Sombrero Seleccionador que la enviara a Slytherin. Primero quería meterla en Gryffindor, pero ella ya se imaginaba la violenta reacción que tendría su padre si caía en esa casa. El sombrero decía que con el tiempo hubiera desarrollado más en Gryffindor que en Slytherin, Pero había una cosa que le intrigaba, una frase que había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador: _"¿Quieres cortar un poco el lazo que te retiene? Muy bien, veré con ella"_ Y Ámbar sabía que ELLA era Electre. También sabía perfectamente que Electre tenía su plaza en Slytherin, entonces, ¿por qué el Sombrero la había enviado a Ravenclaw?

Entraron en el Caldero Chorreante, un bar dirigido por un hombre muy simpático llamado Tom, se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, tranquilamente, llevando consigo sus nuevas cosas. Cogieron cada una un puñado de polvos Flú, los pagaron y los tiraron una tras otra al fuego.

"_Center Daray" _Gritó Electre

Y desapareció de repente.

Cuando iba a tirar sus polvos, Ámbar miró detrás suyo. ¿Podría salir a buscar a Lily? Había visto en su mirada que no había pasado un verano tan bueno como decía. Pero al mismo tiempo, Electre le montaría una escena. ¿Que podía hacer? No sabía qué hacer contra su hermana.  
En una pareja, había siempre un dominador y uno dominado. Ámbar era siempre la dominada. Salvo raras veces cuando lograba rechazar el cacareo de su hermana. ¡Pero la quería tanto! No lograba detestarla como Lily detestaba a su hermana. Después de todo, el comportamiento de Electre partía de una buena intención, ¿no?  
Ámbar suspiró. Bueno, le enviaría un búho a su amiga, así, no sólo Lily estaría contenta de recibir noticias suyas, sino que también Petunia, la hermana de Lily, gritaría como una (la) loca (que era) ya que tenía un pánico increíble a los búhos.

"_Has tardado mucho"_ Le dijo Electre nada más llegar Ámbar

_"He tenido problemas para coger todas mis bolsas"  
_  
_"Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, te hubiera ayudado"  
_  
_"Tengo dieciséis años Electre, me las puedo arreglar sola, pero gracias por la_ _proposición"_

"_Ah, aquí estáis al fin"_ Gritó una voz

Electre se dio rápidamente la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Buenos días padre, nos hemos atrasado en Flourits and Blots, había mucha gente. Y después nos hemos encontrado a una amiga de Ámbar" _Contó Electre.

A pesar de todo el cariño que le tenía a su hermana, Ámbar le echó una mirada fulminante. Le acababa de meter en problemas.

"_Espero que no sea esa Gryffindor" _Dijo el señor Daray

Ámbar suspiró, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la entrada que le llevarían hacia su cuarto, en el primer piso.

"_Primero no son GryffindorS, Oreste, es UNA Gryffindor muy amable. Y no veo en qué te puede molestar. Si escoges a mi esposo, ¿puedes dejarme al menos elegir a mis amigos?_

"_¡No juegues a eso conmigo Ámbar! No quiero que te relaciones con esa chusma, es normal ¿no? Después de todo ¡soy tu padre! En cuanto a Avery, es de muy buena familia._

Ámbar se paró en medio de la escalera para estallar en una risa sin alegría.

"_Me parece que no tenemos la misma opinión sobre la 'chusma' Oreste. ¡Avery no es más que un bruto con aires de suficiencia que tiene como único objetivo convertirse en Mortífago! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CASADA CON UN BUITRE! Tengo Ya un padre así."  
_

La mirada de su padre se volvió terrorífica y petrificó a Ámbar en su sitio. Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que era mejor que estuviera preparada. Pero ella no se movía, no se podía mover.

Oreste sacó su varita y amenazó a su hija.

"_Cruc…"_ Empezó Oreste Daray

"_¡No!"_ Gritó Electre bajando el brazo que había levantado para amenazar a su hija. _"¡Papá! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Es… en fin, papá, ¡es tu hija! ¡Es mi hermana! Todo lo que le hagas me lo harás a mi también. No tengo amigos Gryffindor papá. Solo Slytherins sangre pura._

El señor Daray echó una mirada temible a Electre, pero al final bajó la varita

"_Tienes suerte de tener una hermana que se lleva el golpe, Ámbar. ¿No quieres a Avery? Electre lo tendrá…"_

Por única respuesta, Electre agachó dignamente la cabeza antes de correr hacia su hermana, que había retomado su subida, aunque todavía impresionada por el gesto de su padre. Sin embargo, Oreste Daray se acercó a su hija Ámbar y la cogió tan fuerte el brazo que pensó que se lo iba a arrancar.

"_Toleraré que sigas sin ir a las reuniones a pesar de los regaños y castigos que he tenido que sufrir del Señor Tenebroso… Considérate afortunada porque no reniego de ti. Te daré tiempo… Pero ten cuidado, no tires demasiado de la cuerda"_

Ámbar no pudo más que agachar la cabeza, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su padre. Lo único que podía pensar es que debía haberse callado. Sabía que su padre era capaz de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable. Y había dicho esas cosas a pesar de todo. No tenía que haberlo hecho. ¡Pero no era su culpa! La conversación empezó por culpa de Electre. Ambre estaba furiosa. ¿Por qué su hermana lo había dicho? Todos los días justificándose ante su padre. _"Papá por aquí, papá por allá…"._ ¿No entendía que su padre era una basura? Y todavía era un eufemismo.

"_Ámbar, mi niña… ¿Estás bien?"_

¿Y encima osaba hablarle después de eso? Electre sabía que era mejor dejarla tranquila después de una bronca así.

_"¿No crees que ya es bastante lo que has hecho?"_

"_Pero… ¿Ámbar?"_

"_¿Quieres ayudarme? ¡Déjame!  
_  
Pegó un portazo y se apoyó en la puerta, mordiéndose los labios por haber respondido tan mal a su hermana. Pero ya tenía bastante. Ya llevaba bastantes remordimientos durante el día. Después de asegurarse que no la molestarían más, se levantó y cogió un trozo de pergamino.

"_Querida Lily,_

_¿Hago que tenga tu hermana miedo enviando este búho? Por favor, ¡dime que si! Siento el comportamiento de Electre la otra vez, pero Orestes nos esperaba y a veces reacciona violentamente. Perdón._

¿Has visto el libro de encantamientos que tenemos? He leído el libro entero. Estoy segura de que conseguiré hacerlo todo. Incluso creo que no me hubiera hecho falta leérmelo. Ya conocía todos los hechizos que vamos a dar este año.

_Por cierto, ¿has recibido alguna carta de Potter o de los otros bufones a los que tanto odiamos?_

Te deseo unas buenas vacaciones.

Muchos besos

Ámbar"

Lily estaba dividida en muchos sentimientos. Primero alegría. Tenía noticias de su amiga, lo que le hacía muy feliz. Después, irritación. Muy paradójico, cierto, pero era así. Veía a Ámbar un poco presuntuosa. "_No me hubiera hecho falta leérmelo todo. Ya conocía todos los hechizos que vamos a dar este año." _Lily impidió un suspiro. Ámbar era muy simpática. Si, si. Una adolescente muy buena, con una vida difícil, alguien de buena familia, sobre todo se sabía cuando se conocía a su familia. Pero ella era una Slytherin, tenía las cualidades, pero también los defectos que tenía cualquier Slytherin. Y Ámbar era bastante creída. Aunque ella no quería a su familia (excepto a su (maldita) hermana) o lo que representaba su padre, ella no dejaba de ser un Daray: Ella sabía lo que valía, quien era y que era poderosa. A veces no era mejor que "_Potter o los otros bufones a los que tanto odiamos". _La verdad, ella no sabía por qué "_los otros bufones a los que odiamos", _ Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, le habrían escrito. Era una cosa que ella había puesto para criticar a los Merodeadores. Y eso era algo que Lily Evans no apreciaba. Aunque ella viera la actitud de los merodeadores muy infantil y a menudo despreciable, había que reconocer, que al hacer eso, Ámbar era igual que ellos. Pero estaba impaciente por tener noticias de su mejor amiga.

Había que añadir que Petunia había gritado de pavor al ver a Crash entrar en el salón. Crash era el búho de Ámbar. Llevaba ese nombre porque era imposible para el ave aterrizar como debía, siempre chocaba sobre algo o alguien. Era deprimente para la pobre Ámbar que se compadecía sin cesar de su animal. Pero no podía abandonarlo. En realidad, lo había intentado varias veces al principio, pero el pájaro siempre volvía, entonces Ámbar había desistido.

Después de su primer año, Ámbar Daray y Lily Evans se hicieron amigas. A pesar de la diferencia que había entre sus dos Casas, ellas se entendían de maravilla. Lily se perdía en el mundo de la magia, y vivía las discrepancias con su hermana Petunia por primera vez, y a Ámbar la habían separado de su hermana y vivía sin la vigilancia de su padre por primera vez en su vida.  
Entonces ellas se habían contado sus secretos. No lo habían pensado, sucedió solo, después de un encuentro en la biblioteca:  
Lily lloraba a lágrima viva, y Ámbar fue a verla. Entonces discutieron. Lily había reconocido ser hija de muggles y Ámbar que formaba parte de una horrible familia que practicaba intensamente la magia negra y que empezaba a irse al lado del Lord cuyo nombre comenzaba a temerse y que su poder iba creciendo día a día. Lily había admitido que no sabía por qué era una Gryffindor, que se hubiera sentido mejor estando en Ravenclaw donde los alumnos eran menos escandalosos, y Ámbar le había explicado que ella no había querido ir a Slytherin más que porque su padre tenía atemorizada. Ella se hubiera sentido mucho mejor en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw, con su hermana.

Así se hicieron amigas, su único problema era Electre Daray, la hermana gemela de Ámbar. Muchas veces, Lily había intentado hablar con la chica, pero Electre nunca hacía el esfuerzo. Aunque Lily intentaba soportarla.

También tenía que soportar a otras personas. O mejor dicho, a una en particular: James Potter, llamado Cornamenta, con aires de suficiencia

Pero también estaba (desgraciadamente) Sirius Black, llamado Canuto, muy arrogante. El mejor amigo de Potter que no era mejor que él, pero al cual admiraba Ámbar. Soñaba poder expresar sus convicciones algún día como él. Ella no decía mucho. Rodeada de Slytherins ella no podía gritar que odiaba a su padre. Sobre todo cuando la prometía a otro hombre. Lily se disgustó mucho cuando se enteró, el invierno anterior. Ámbar llegó furiosa a la biblioteca con una carta arrugada en la mano y se lo había explicado todo. ¿Cómo podía existir el matrimonio de conveniencia aún en la época en la que estaban?

El tercero, Remus Lupin, llamado Lunático. Discreto. Hubiera podido ser amigo de Lily si no se juntara con el Suficiente y el Arrogante. En tercero, viendo las repetidas ausencias de su compañero, Lily había descubierto su secreto. Pero no se lo había dicho, aunque se lo había contado a Ámbar, haciéndola prometer que no diría nada. Al principio, no pudiendo rechazar su educación, Ámbar se había sorprendido al enterarse de que un hombre-lobo fuera aceptado en una escuela tan prestigiosa como Hogwarts. Pero con paciencia y argumentos, Lily había convencido a su amiga.

Por último, Peter Petigrew, llamado Colagusano, o dicho el seguidor, era el que Lily ignoraba. No era malo, era como un perrito. La verdad era que no tenía personalidad. Temiendo ser rechazado por los otros cuatro, nunca decía nada. Y Lily veía eso de débiles. Pero no lo decía nunca, ella no hacía ningún comentario. Bueno, si, en realidad todo el rato. La mayoría desagradables.

Ese alegre grupo que formaban los cuatro era llamado Los Merodeadores en todo Hogwarts. Eran raras las chicas que se resistían al encanto del Suficiente y del Discreto. Pero lo peor era el club de fans del Arrogante. Menos visto, el club de fans de Discreto era más pequeño, pero igualmente se notaba. El único chico que podía hacer sombra a los Merodeadores, sobre todo a Arrogante, era Amos Diggory. Todo un Hufflepuff: Trabajador, leal y amable como todos. Estaba en séptimo año y era amigo de los Merodeadores.

"_LILY"_ Escuchó gritar _"Lily"_

La puerta se abrió con un gran golpe.

"_Lily…"_ Continuó dulcemente la voz

Lily suspiró, eso iba a ser su fiesta.

"_Mi pequeña Lils… ¿No quieres ir a… pasear? ¿Esta tarde? ¡Hacer compras! O ir a… ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿Camino de perversos?"_

Lily la petrificó de una mirada. Decididamente el búho no había sido suficiente.

"_Si eso fuera el camino de perversos, Petunia, no hubiera ido jamás, ya te tengo a ti aquí en casa."_

La dulce sonrisa de Petunia se borró, remplazada por una mirada colérica y un rictus malvado.

"_Escucha, Monstruo, Vernon va a venir a casa. Se lo voy a presentar a papá y a mamá. Pero no quiere, ¿entiendes? No quiero que _tengo_ una… Una… ¡Alguien como tu por hermana!"_

A pesar del dolor que sintió Lily por las palabras de su hermana, sacó fuerzas para dejar salir una risa sin alegría

"_¡Tú ni siquiera te atreves a decir la palabra! ¡Bruja! Así me llamabas cuando éramos pequeñas y discutíamos. ¿No te atreves a llamarme ya así? ¡Tienes miedo, Petunia! ¡Tienes miedo de mí! ¡Ya no soy la niña pequeña que podías hacer llorar con unas poca palabras, unas pocas amenazas. Ya no soy la niña pequeña aterrorizada por su hermana mayor que amenazaba con mentir a su madre. Ahora, los roles son al revés. Mismamente podría, si quisiera, echarte una maldición para que te vieras… más bonita"_

Petunia retrocedió asustada

"¿Pero sabes lo que me detiene? No el castigo del Ministerio de Magia, no el enfado de papá y mamá si le pasara algo a su _"querida Petunia" , no es tu venganza, es el hecho de que me parecería y no sería mejor que tú. Y créeme, solo eso me detiene"_

"_¡Yo valgo mil veces más que tu!"_

"_¡Claro que sí Petunia, claro que si! ¿Vas a coger tu piruleta y a chivarte a mamá y a papá del comportamiento que he tenido contigo y a pedirle mimos a tu querido Vernon? ¿Sabes qué? Creo que me quedaré para verle la cara al tonto que se ha enamorado de ti y quedarme nada más que para no darte el gusto… Entre tú y yo, mi corazón duda… " _Dijo la bruja tranquilamente.

"_Si te quedas, Lily, te prometo que el infierno parecerá un jardín de infancia comparado con lo que te haré vivir"_

Ahí, Lily estalló en una risa franca.

"_¿Amenazas? No, sinceramente, lo único que haces es aumentar el deseo de quedarme, querida hermana. Va a hacer falta mucho más para asustarme."_

"_¿Quieres que envíe un búho a… Cómo se llamaba? ¿Potée? ¿Potty? ¿Potter? ¡Si! ¡Eso es! Diciéndole que… No sé… ¿Le quieres?"_

"_No lo harás"_

"_¿Quieres probar?"_

"_¡Tú ni siquiera te atreves a acercarte a un búho!"_

"_No sabes hasta dónde puedo llegar por ti"_

Lily le lanzó una mirada llena de odio. Ella sabía que Petunia no se atrevería a acercarse a un búho, y menos a Patapuf, la gorda lechuza de Lily. Pero no quería tentar al diablo. Desgraciadamente, Petunia era una mujer llena de recursos. Y si no se arriesgaba a acercarse a Patapuf, encontraría la manera de hacer llegar la carta a Potter. Y eso no lo quería. Aunque tampoco quería que Petunia tuviera una victoria tan fácil. Ella tenía su venganza. Ella sabía que Petunia se echaría a llorar cuando volviera la presión, que Petunia sabía que ella no pasaría la tarde en su casa. Pero también sabía que entraría en casa antes que nunca para fastidiar a su hermana.  
El odio entre dos hermanas era raro, pero potente, y el odio que se tenían Petunia y Lily era muy fuerte. Esa era su debilidad, pero a veces su fuerza. A veces, al menos…

Electre Daray se tiró en su cama.

"_¡Hola Ámbar!_

_Tranquila, Petunia pegó un salto de cuatro metros y gritó como una arpía cuando vio a Crash aparecer (hay que decirlo) sobre la nevera (ya sabes, la cosa grande que mantiene fría la comida de los muggles). Ella te odia, ¿contenta?_

_Por lo de Electre, no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Ya me he acostumbrado. Lo que me enfurece es que no puedo hacer nada, no entiendo por qué no le gusto…_

_¡Claro que he devorado el libro de Encantamientos! Es verdad que parece un programa genial. ¡Estoy ansiosa por practicarlos! ¡Argf! ¡Estoy impaciente!_

_No he recibido ninguna carta de Suficiente, y no sé porque Arrogante, Discreto y Seguidorme hubieran escrito. Debías estar enfadada cuando me has escrito la carta ¡Pobre Ámbar!_

_Espero verte en el Expresso de Hogwarts. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de volverte a ver!_

_Muchos besos_

_Lily"_

"_Muchos besos, Lily" _Se burló Electre_ "Guarra"_

No solo existía esa sangre-sucia, sino que todavía vivía! ¿Todavía no la había matado? ¡Los Mortífagos Hacían mal su trabajo! No es que ella odiara a los muggles, es más, le eran indiferentes. Le gustaban por lo que su especie le había hecho a Esther, su madre. Un muggle borracho la había atropellado. Ella no tenía más que diez años, pero no quería demasiado a su madre; la veía vacía, sumisa, sin personalidad, nula, ingrata. Incapaz. ¡No como una bruja de alto nivel! Se podía ser sangre pura y ser una bruja pésima.

Y la existencia de esa Evans no le gustaba nada.

¡Esta pequeña niña no entendía por qué no le gustaba! ¡No lo entendia! ¡Menos mal que no estaba en Ravenclaw! Ella representaba dignamente a los gryffindors: si Evans era la mejor de la clase, a Electre le dolía imaginar cual era el cociente intelectual del peor alumno de Gryffindor. Su odio hacia Evans era enorme: ella se osaba acercarse a Ámbar.

A pesar de sus miradas de odio, sus amenazas, sus golpes bajos…la amistad que unía a Evans y a su hermana había subsistido irritando a la gemela. ¡Qué tía más asquerosa!

Electre arrugó la carta. Había interceptado a Crash antes de que llegara a llevarle la respuesta de Evans a su hermana. Hacía eso muchas veces sin que su gemela se diera cuenta. Y lo peor de todo era que Electre había sido herida en su amor propio, transtornada y muy decepcionada por la actitud de su hermana "_Por lo de Electre, no pasa nada, no te preocupes". _Evans no había evitado decir eso para recordarle a Ámbar que había sido desagradable. Lo había hecho Evans después de todo. No. Lo que decía era que la misma Ámbar lo había dicho. Y eso no lo podía soportar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desagradecida? Todo lo que hacía por su hermana, ¡por ella! ¡TODO! ¡Su vida no giraba más que alrededor de Ámbar! Ella sabía que no era normal que alguien tuviera esa actitud con alguien, pero Ámbar era su gemela. Ella había sufrido, y Electre no dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño. Ámbar no sufriría más, NUNCA.

Siempre el mismo cabreo, Electre se esforzó en romper la carta, ya que no podía usar magia. ¡Dichosa ley de mierda! ¡Las personas poderosas deberían poder usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts! ¡Ellas saben controlarse!

"_Oreur, ¡ven aquí!"_

La elfa llegó lo más rápido que pudo, con la espalda doblada y una mirada asustada. Electre le dio la hoja con una mirada de desprecio. Odiaba esas criaturas. Los elfos podían escuchar las conversaciones, y eso no le gustaba. Afortunadamente, ella, después de un tiempo, le había enseñado quien era la jefa en esa casa.

"_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_

La elfa agachó la cabeza y usó su magia para hacer desaparecer la carta y remplazarla por una replica idéntica a como Electre la había encontrado. La criatura le dio la carta con los ojos bajos, sumisa.

"_Tenga ama"_

"_Tendrás la boca cerrada, ¿verdad Oreur? Porque te juro que si Ámbar se entera, de una manera u otra, tu tendrás toda la ropa del armario de Esther. ¿Lo has entendido Oreur?"_

Oreur se echó a temblar, ella no quería ser libre, era la peor cosa que le podía pasar, y Electre lo sabía.

"_¿A qué esperas? ¿Una chucheria? Vete ya, ¡no te quiero ver más!"_

La elfa desapareció. Electre soltó un suspiro y ató la carta a la pata de Crash.

"_Tu también la cierras" _amenazó _"Siempre he soñado con probar búho asado…"_

El pájaro echó a volar, pero Electre estaba segura de que había entendido lo que le había dicho.

Y el día no hacía más que comenzar…

Dumbledore estaba preocupado. Una arruga inquietante permanecía en su frente sin quererse disipar. La situación política era cada vez más crítica. El ministro debía haberse tomado en serio la amenza de Voldemort desde el principio. Tal vez todo eso se podría haber evitado. Estallaba de rabia. Por qué, si era tan respetado en la Comunidad Mágica, no eran tomados en cuenta sus consejos? Si no detestara tanto la política, se hubiera presentado a las elecciones, pero en el fondo no quería dejar su querido Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, la situación era grave. Apenas había autoridad. La mayoría de los mortífagos formaban parte del Consejo del Ministro. Había esperanza, cierto, pero no demasiada.

La guerra estallaba en todos lados. Voldemort ganaba cada vez más siervos, que le seguían más por miedo que por convicción. Aún estaba Andromaque Potter, que les podría ayudar. Tal vez Harry también, su marido, que también era poderoso. De igual forma podrían ayudar otros grandes magos, pero pocos de ellos estaban todavía vivos, o simplemente en el bando correcto.

Dumbledore sonrió de forma irónica. Él creía que no había bando bueno o malo. Que solo había una elección. El bien y el mal no eran más que unas palabras.

Pero él se volvió serio rapidamente. No era un tema para bromear. Tenía que dar la impresión de estar confiado, seguro. Era un pilar muy importante en la sociedad mágica, y si él caía… Tal vez todo se acabaría. Hacía falta crear un ejército. Había que hacer más aurores que mortífagos. Era mejor tenerlos como aurores que como futuros mortífagos.

Habia llamado a los que creía que podrían ser alumnos suyos. Más magos jóvenes no. Verdaderos magos. No le gustaba hacer eso. Lo odiaba. En el fondo, era manipularles… Pero no tenía otra opción.

Dumbledore suspiró. ¡Si le hubieran escuchado! Tal vez se hubiera podido evitar todo. El anciano mago escuchó un canto, alzó la mirada y vio a Fawkes, su fénix. Tenía que tomar su decisión deprisa.

Había que proteger a las últimas personas que luecharían contra Voldemort. Había que ponerlas en un sitio seguro. Los Potter utilizarían el encantamiento Fidelio, él lo sabía; los Longbotton también. El viejo Fletcher también con su familia. Quedaba el joven Moody. Un nuevo auror muy prometedor. Él también se enfrentaría a Voldemort. Escribió una carta que repitió varias veces y las ató a las patas de Fawkes.

El fénix sabía que tenía que hacer. Después de una última mirada, el pájaro desapareció dejando a su amo solo en su despacho.

Pero al revés de cómo se esperaba, el director no se sentía mejor. Todo dependía de la respuesta que recibiera.

Algunos tendrían miedo, algunos vacilarían, algunos se esconderían, pero otros no tendrían miedo, otros no vacilarían y otros intentarían salvar el futuro de sus hijos.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Apoyado en el borde de la ventana, viendo a Fawkes desaparecer a la vez que el Sol, al lado de las casas de los magos que podrían salvarles; por primera vez, Albus Dumbledore dudó del resultado final en esa guerra.

**Final del capítulo 1.**


	2. Reflexiones sobre una revolución

**Ue ueee !!!! Ya está el segundo chap. No he tardado demasiado, tres o cuatro días. No está mal eh? Y eso que estoy con una jaqueca terrible!!!.  
Bueno ya sabéis, lo típico, muchos reviews porfa que a Kazy (la autora francesa del fic) y a mi nos hace mucha ilusión.  
Besos y que disfrutéis de la lectura.  
Nesssa**

**Capítulo 2: Reflexiones sobre una Revolución**

"_¡Ah…! Hogwarts… Mi querido Hogwarts…" _suspiró una voz _"Tus misterios me esperan… No te inquietes querido Hogwarts, Los Merodeadores descubriremos muchos de tus nuevos secretos"_

"_¡Qué melodramático, Canuto!" _Se burló otra voz

"_No, Lunático. Hay cientos de corazones listos para ser probados en esta escuela"_

"_Y a romperse!" Bromeó James_

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se tiró sobre su cama. Ni siquiera se preocupó por deshacer sus maletas. Remus, Peter y James deshacían tranquilamente sus maletas mientras se reían.

"_No hace falta que yo haga nada, ya están todas en mis brazos. Pero bueno, si lo preferís de otro modo… Hay cientos de Slytherins listos para hacerse enfadar"_

"_Yo lo prefiero" _Sentenció Peter

Pero los otros dos se callaron, continuaron ordenando su ropa.

"_¿Qué pasa? _Preguntó Peter_ "¡Los tenemos siempre enfadados! Normalmente saltáis de alegría. Bueno, James tú saltas de alegría. Remus, tú… tú estás igual como sea"_

"_Colagusano tiene razón. Cornamenta, ¿qué te pasa?" _Sirius se empezaba a preocupar.

James suspiró, dejó de guardar sus cosas y miró a su mejor amigo.

"_Dime, ¿lo que te diga te calmará? Si ni siquiera sé yo mismo qué me pasa… ¿No podríamos hacer cosas un poco más… Maduras?"_

Los otros merodeadores pararon inmediatamente lo que estaban haciendo. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, Peter se cayó sobre la cama y la cara de Remus era todo un poema. Al final, Sirius se empezó a reír.

"_Muy buena tu broma! Durante un momento, pensaba que lo decías en serio!"_

Peter se había levantado de la cama y había empezado a reír y Remus relajó un poco la expresión, pero james seguía igual, solo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

"_Era en serio. Y lo es siempre"_

Sirius le examinó con la mirada, suspiró y al final se metió en su cama.

"_Ya lo hemos hablado Cornamenta. No es así como la vas a conseguir."_

"_Siempre puedo intentarlo"_

"_¡Pero será menos divertido!" _Protestó Sirius.

"_Sirius, ¡tenemos dieciséis años! ¡Más de once! ¡Ya no somos niños de primer año!"_

"_¿Sin bromas? ¿Estás seguro?"_

"_Escucha Sirius… Estoy enamorado de Lily. No. Amo a Lily Evans. Y como has dicho antes, ya hemos hablado. Haré todo lo que haga falta para que ella me quiera. TODO."_

Peter abrió los ojos como platos y Remus miró a James para comprobar que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Como era normal, todos sabían de los sentimientos de James hacia Lily, pero escucharlo de la boca de James… Escuchar eso… De una cosa estaba seguro, tenían por qué sorprenderse.

"_¿Incluso a dejar a tu mejor amigo?"_

James suspiró.

"_¡Claro que no! ¡No lo has entendido! ¡No te dejaré! Solamente… Podríamos dejar las bromas tontas" _Y girándose hacia Peter y Remus añadió_ "¿Vosotros no estáis de acuerdo conmigo?"_

Peter se encogió de hombros, y Remus afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"_O.. tal vez…"_ Dijo arrugando la frente.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer estallar a Sirius. Con el pelo desordenado y los ojos bien abiertos, el chico gritó

"_O tal vez ¿qué? Lunático"_

"_Sirius, tu no quieres dejar las bromas, ¿no?"_

Los otros tres afirmaron enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"_Y tu James, quieres seducir a Lily, con lo cual, dejarlas"_

Volvieron a afirmar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"_No dejarlas todas. Tampoco es eso. También tengo que serme fiel a mi mismo"_

"_Entonces, podemos mezclar las dos cosas. Escuchar: Hace tiempo que pienso en esto, pero… En fin… No me he atrevido a decíroslo… No quería que desecharais la idea y me… En fin.. Bajh, tenía una idea"_

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir Remus? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Pero de qué? No le gustaba eso. Hacía falta tener una seria conversación con su amigo.

"_Habla Lunático." _Le animó James, que había decidido dejar las preguntas personales para más tarde.

"_Pues… que… podríamos seguir con las bromas para castigar a quien le haya hecho algo malo a alguien"_

Levantaron los tres las cejas, no muy seguros de haber comprendido bien.

"_¿Qué?" _Preguntó Peter por los tres.

"Imaginemos… No sé… Que David Golth se porta mal con… m… Emma Matthews"

"_Así, al azar"_ Rió Sirius

"_Le castigamos con nuestras bromas! Así, Sirius está contento de seguir con ellas, y James también porque sería una manera de ser más maduro"_ Terminó Remus, fingiendo que no había escuchado a Sirius.

Se hizo el silencio. Nervioso, Remus se sentó en su cama y dirigió una afligida mirada a sus amigos.

"_No pero, si no os interesa… Decírmelo… De todos modos no era seguro. No importa"_

"_Pero si es genial tu idea!" _Gritó Sirius_ "¡Seremos una clase de héroes! ¡Como el Zorro! ¡Defensores de las viudas y huérfanos!"_

"_¿Zorro?" _Preguntó James

"_Un héroe muggle. Lo he aprendido en la clase de estudios muggles. Su comportamiento no es muy práctico, pero tiene clase. Obviamente, no vale tanto como Superman, pero es más elegante."_

La boca de James formó una O perfecta. Peter miraba a Sirius como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Peter nunca había prestado atención en la clase de estudios muggles. Era demasiado lioso.

"_¿Quieres decir que te gusta?" _Preguntó Remus, que no había prestado atención al monólogo de Sirius sobre Superman y el Zorro.

"_No, de echo, detesto esa idea. Pero, me encanta mentirte. ¡Claro que me gusta! Así variaremos un poco de los Slytherins, y después… ¡bang! Todo el mundo nos adorará. Y después, más tarde,¡ crearemos una asociación de defensa a la viuda y al huérfano! Ya lo estoy viendo: Los Merodeadores, defensores de las viudas y de los huérfanos…"_

"_Son muy repetitivas tus mentiras Canuto. Pero, ¡me encanta tu idea Lunático! ¡Tenías que habérnosla contado antes!" _James estaba entusiasmadísimo.

Remus bajó la cabeza, y con un murmullo respondió.

"_No me atrevía"_

"_Vale, pues a partir de ahora, atrévete! Si tú tienes una superidea, ¡Proponla!"_

Ya con el pijama puesto, los cuatro adolescentes se deslizaron bajo las sábanas.

"_Ah, vale, tenía una idea de un estudio muy interesante sobre la fabricación del veritaserum en Nueva-Zelanda y…"_

"_Buenas noches Remus!" _Dijeron los tres al unísono.

"_¡Sabía que eso os encantaría!"_

_.  
._

Al día siguiente, los cuatro chicos hicieron menos el tonto. Medio dormidos delante de su desayuno, no intercambiaban ninguna palabra. Sirius comía su tarta con los ojos medio cerrados, James se untaba la capa en vez de untar la tostada con mantequilla, Remus devoraba su undécima rebanada de pan, y Peter solamente abría los ojos para meterse la tarta en la boca.

"_Aquí están los horarios" _Dijo una voz pegándoles un susto.

"_¡Evans!" _Se entusiasmó James, el cual inmediatamente se levantó y con la mano se revolvió más el cabello.

"_Potter"_ Respondió ella secamente mirando con cara de repulsión su capa llena de mantequilla.

"_¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"_ Continuó el muchacho intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

"_Ten, tu horario Lupin. Esta noche hay una reunión de prefectos, después de cenar, en la sala Metamórfica."_

Remus detuvo su mano, que iba directa a coger la doceava rebanada de pan y levantó la cabeza.

"_Ahí estaré"_

"_Eso espero"_

Después, sin mirar una sola vez a Sirius o a James, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. James suspiró.

"_Nada…"_

"_Genial! Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… Pero por el contrario tenemos Pociones para terminar… Y con los Slytherins nada menos!"_

"_Siempre ha sido así, Peter, no sé por qué tendría que cambiar" _Replicó Remus.

Pero Sirius no prestaba atención a lo que decían sus amigos. Miraba al profesor de Defensa desayunar. Le daba la impresión de que era un Hufflepuff, lo que le daba bastante risa.

"_Bueno, yo creo que nos vamos a divertir"_

Sirius había acertado. Nada más entrar en la clase, el profesor empezó su clase, y los alumnos intentaban aguantarse la risa. Gonzague Drug, nuevo profesor de Hogwarts, estaba gordo como una foca. Y eso no era todo. No andaba recto, como si se hubiera tomado diez jarras de Hidromiel. Pero tenía unas metas bastante lógicas.

Se presentó como pudo a los alumnos y les explicó su manera de enseñar.

"_Yo creo que no se aprende gracias a los libros…"_

Sirius vio como Evans fruncía el entrecejo y sonrió. ¡Le encantaba este profesor! Su mirada perdida, pero alegre, su nariz como una zanahoria… tenía un aire gracioso. Drug era más bien grande y gordo, pero tenía una constante sonrisa en los labios. Decididamente, Sirius adoraba a ese profesor.

"_Bueno… algo si se aprende. Pero creo que se asimila más cuando se está de cara al problema. No tendréis demasiados deberes conmigo. Bueno, habrá trabajos prácticos. En fin, voy a daros una sorpresa"_

El profesor estalló en una risa tonta que contagió a los Merodeadores.

"_Me encantan las sorpresas" _Dijo James entre risa y risa_ "Bueno, depende de las sorpresas…"_

El profesor salió un momento de la clase, y cuando volvió no lo hizo solo, traía una jaula donde se asomaba una extraña criatura (¿Pero qué no es extraño en Hogwarts?) Apoyó la jaula sobre el escritorio y abrió la puerta.

"_Buena suerte chicos" _Dijo Drug

Después salió de la clase pegando saltitos.

Asustados, los chicos tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado: Estaban solos en eso, sin profesor.  
Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Sirius se giró hacia la bestia: ¡Al fin se iba a divertir! Su profesor era simplemente genial. El animal era enteramente blanco: sus ojos, sus pelos, sus piernas, sus garras… Sirius entrecerró los ojos para poder ver bien. La criatura tenía una trompa más larga y fina que un elefante. Una vez que reconoció al bicho, hacía falta saber defenderse. A su lado, Shen Lim-Y y Alice Stafford, las compañeras de cuarto de Lily, emitieron un grito asustado. Al final eso iba a ser menos divertido de lo esperado…

"¡_Un Groslurp!" _Anunció James

"_Un qué?" _ Preguntó Lily entornando también los ojos.

"_¡Un Groslurp!" _Repitió Peter que se había escondido debajo de una mesa.

"_¿Qué es eso?" _Cuestionó Lily poniendo su mano delante de los ojos

"_¡Un Groslurp!" _Volvió a repetir Sirius.

"_Muy listo Black, no estoy sorda, ¿Pero qué es esa criatura? Por Merlín, no veo nada, me deslumbra!"_

"_¡Esa es justamente su fuerza! Deslumbra a la víctima, se tira sobre ella y le absorbe la magia"_

Evans retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

"_¡Yo no quiero darle mi magia! ¿Cómo se mata a esta dichosa bestia?"_

"_Eso Evans, lo tienes que responder tú! Tú te has leído el libro de DCAO entero, ¿no? La respuesta tiene que estar en el libro" _Dijo James, que se había puesto entre ella y el Groslurp sin darse cuenta.

"_¡No dice nada de un Groslurp!"_

Lupin esbozó una sonrisa despistada.

"_Ha sido la clase de DCAO más agotadora que he tenido nunca"_ Suspiró Peter.

"_¡Has estado escondido bajo la mesa Colagusano!"_

"_¡No es verdad! ¡Te he tenido que empujar contra el muro una vez!"_

"_¡El Groslurp se iba a tirar sobre ti!" _Se burló James.

"_Tener miedo es agotador" _Se justificó Peter _"Tengo hambre. ¿Tenemos tiempo de ir a las cocinas antes de Estudios Muggles, Remus?"_

Remus miró su reloj. Los cuatro adolescentes estaban más rojos que nunca. Peter estaba empapado, pero Sirius llevaba una sonrisa feliz. La pelea contra el Groslurp había sido dura. El animal se había tirado sobre Julia Lance, una compañera de Gryffindor, una morenita agradable y loca por James. La chica se había desmallado, y corriendo Lily fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey. Drug se había ganado una buena bronca, parecía un niño de cinco años asustado delante de la enfermera; y es que Madame Pomfrey asustaba de veras cuando se enfadaba.

"_Si nos damos prisa si, pero habrá que correr"_

"_¡Ah no! ¡Ya he corrido suficiente por hoy!"_ Se quejó Peter _"Usaremos el pasaje del Brujo Jorobado"_

Remus solo se encogió de hombros y junto con Peter se fue a las cocinas despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

"_¡Nos encontraremos en la Sala Común!" _Voceó Sirius.

Remus y Peter no tenían ya Pociones. Solamente James y Sirius tenían esa clase, querían estudiar para aurores. Remus había decidido ser profesor, y Peter, que no sabía qué hacer, había escogido lo mismo que Remus, porque entre sus asignaturas no estaba Pociones. Como el profesor Wilkes odiaba a los Merodeadores, prefirió dejar esa clase.

Dándose cuenta de que iban muy, pero que muy tarde, Sirius y James echaron a correr. Ahora que no estaban ni Remus ni Peter para descargar la furia del profesor, Wilkes buscaba cualquier pretexto para castigarles.

"_¡Presente!" _Gritó Sirius derrapando al entrar en clase.

"_¡Presente!" _Repitió James ahogado por la carrera.

"_Llegan tarde señores." _Les respondió la dura voz del Profesor Wilkes. _"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por cada uno"_

Sirius se limitó a encoger los hombros aburrido, pero escuchó el suspiro exasperado de Evans y alcanzó a ver a James ponerse rojo de cólera.

"_¿No está contento Potter? ¿Quiere otros diez puntos menos?"_

"_No profesor"_

"_Bien, Creía que me iba a responder impertinentemente, como suele hacer. ¿Le ha metido un poco de inteligencia a su cerebro estas vacaciones?"_

Sirius escuchó a James mascullar algo por lo bajo. Wilkes solía hacerle llegar al límite. Iba a responder cuando vio a Evans. Al final james cerró la boca.

"_¿Quiere decir algo Potter?"_

"_No profesor"_

"_Entonces, ¡valla a sentarse!" _Rugió el profesor.

Los dos Merodeadores obedecieron. Sirius notó una sonrisa burlona y casi decepcionada de Snape, y maldijo a Wilkes por lo bajo. Seguro que su padre era un Mortífago, no había más que ver al hijo para saber como es el progenitor. Pero no podía decir nada. Tenía que callarse. Como siempre.

"_Lo que estaba diciendo antes de que sus jóvenes compañeros nos interrumpieran, es que este año, para dar facilidades, me gustaría que trabajaran en parejas. Yo quería ponerles por casas, para evitar conflictos, pero Dumbledore ha dicho que es mejor mezclar, dado el conflicto político. Les advierto, al menor incidente, se ganarán un castigo. Aunque en el fondo, no está tan mal. Eso les enseñará que no se tiene siempre lo que se quiere. Black, tu estarás con Daray. Evans con Wilkes. Lim-Y con Avery. Staffor con Mulder. Potter con Snape, y los dos últimos Slytherins, O'Brien y Klein juntos, ya que ha habido pocos Gryffindors que siguieran en Pociones. Para gran placer mío."_

"_Alice está en la enfermería profesor" _Anunció Evans

Ella no recibió más respuesta que un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Los alumnos suspiraron, y James apretó tanto los nudillos que se le pusieron blancos. ¡Lo había hecho aposta!  
Sirius gruñó, y cogiendo sus bártulos se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Daray. Ella era muy bonita, con su pelo rizado y sus ojos negros. En otras circunstancias quizás hubiera intentado conquistarla, pero era una Slytherin. Sirius odiaba a los Slytherins. A todos. Y encima, era una amiga íntima de Evans. Lo que hacía de ella una enemiga doblemente detestable.

"_Que quede claro entre nosotros Black. Tú la cierras, yo la cierro. Cada uno por su lado, y no me molestes." _Le dijo Daray nada más haberse sentado.

"_Hago lo que quiero"_

La idea de Daray no era mala. Pero su ego no le dejaba aceptar lo que le dijera un Slytherin.

"_Entonces cállate"_

"_Te aviso Daray, empiezas mal. ¡No soporto que me digan lo que tengo que hacer!"_

"_Y ¿qué harás? ¿Tú huirás como has huido de tu madre? No puedes escaparte siempre. Y para huir de mi, Black, hace falta más que una cuerda en mitad de la noche."_

Sirius estaba impresionado.

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

"_¡Todo Hogwarts lo sabe, grandísimo idiota! El imbécil de tu hermano se lo ha contado todo a sus amigos. Y las noticias vuelan aquí. Lo debías saber"_

Si las miradas mataran, Daray se hubiera muerto al instante. Después el chico miró la pizarra sin prestar verdadera atención. Tenía que haberlo sabido. Regulus debía habérselo contado a todo el mundo la primera noche. Si no lo había echo ya en el Expresso. Bueno, eso contando con que no lo hubiera sabido ya todo Hogwarts antes de la entrada al colegio. Regulos se escribía con algunos Slytherins sangre pura´ durante las vacaciones, y esa sucia rata, seguramente se lo contó todo a sus amigos´. Ese idota no se daba cuenta de que le manipulaban y que no tenía ningún amigo. Ese pensamiento arrancó una sonrisa malvada de Sirius.

"_No tienes más que pelar los escarabajos. Yo me encargo de arrancar los ojos a las víboras." _Propuso Daray más amablemente, aunque siempre con una voz fría.

"_Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me den órdenes"_

Daray dejó lo que tenía en las manos y le miró desesperadamente.

"_Bien jefe. ¿Qué es lo que el señor desea hacer?"_

"_Me parece que ya sabes que hacer con los señores´." _Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de desprecio en la cara.

La mirada de Daray se volvió tan dura que casi asusta a Sirius. Casi.

"_Pobre tonto! Todos los Slytherins no son Mortífagos, igual que todos los Ravenclaws no son intelectuales, que todos los Hufflepufs no son personas con dificultades, y sobre todo como los Gryffindors, que no todos son valientes. Mismamente hay muchos Gryffindors que no valen más que los mismo Mortífagos."_

Sirius iba a hablar, pero la chica le interrumpió.

"_Y para probarte que no todos los Slytherins no son tan idiotas como piensas, te recuerdo que soy amiga de Lily Evans."_

"_Solo es un ejemplo!"_

"_¡Aprende a separar las cosas, Black! No todos los Slytherins son como tu familia, pensaba que lo habías entendido. Pero parece ser que no eres como aparentas. Lily tenía razón…" _Añadió más bajo

"_¡Oh! Y ¿Cómo aparento ser?" _Dijo sarcásticamente.

"_Un muchacho que tiene valores y que asimila las diferencias que tiene con su familia. Un chico que tiene una gran inteligencia. Y un muchacho poderoso, ya que tiene la suerte de ser de gran complexión."_

"_Cuantas cumplidos. Pero no soy así, ¿no?"_

"_Efectivamente"_

"_¿Entonces como soy?"_

"_Un cretino que se burla de los demás por sus carencias, aprovechándose de la gran inteligencia que tiene. Muchas veces tienes una personalidad despreciable y un aire de suficiente que te hacen detestable. Todavía me asombro de que puedas entrar en el Gran Comedor, con la cabeza tan grande que tienes. Ahora, ¡coge los dichosos escarabajos y déjame en paz!"_

"_Esa chica no es más que una imbécil histérica" _Sentenció Sirius.

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo Canuto. Ella te ha dicho cosas sin razón. Está completamente loca! No sé por qué me asombro, después de todo, es una Slytherin…" _Le apoyó James "_Y después, cuando se conoce a la familia…. Oreste Daray es basura, y hay que añadir que también un Mortífago. ¡De tal palo, tal astilla!"_

"_Está claro que no podías hacer nada" _Siguió diciendo Peter

Sirius sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, y se giró hacia Remus que no había dicho nada. El chico seguía mirando el fuego de la chimenea tranquilamente. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos dorados.

"_Francamente James, me decepcionas bastante"_ Dijo al final.

"_¿Eing?"_

"_Tu mejor amigo viene de una familia que practica la Magia Oscura, y dices eso de de tal palo tal astilla´? ¿Tú piensas cuando hablas?"_ Preguntó Lupin apartando la mirada del fuego y posándola en los ojos de su amigo.

James bajó la cabeza, no sabía que responder.

"_¡No es lo mismo!"_ Intentó justificarse a pesar de todo.

"_El qué?"_

"_Sirius está en Gryffindor"_

"_¿Y?"_

"_Y todo el mundo sabe que…"_

La risa sarcástica de Remus le interrumpió.

"_Mi querido Cornamenta, no tienes ningún argumento."_

"_Y con Daray estás de acuerdo?"_ Preguntó Sirius queriendo acaparar la atención.

Remus se giró hacia él dulcemente, instantáneamente calmado.

"_¿Tengo que serte sincero?"_

"_Evidentemente"_

"_Después de lo que has contado, no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y creo que Daray no tiene ninguna culpa. Bueno, no del todo. Más bien… creo que tiene razón en todo"_

Los otros tres merodeadores abrieron los ojos de par en par sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que Remus les reprochaba algo. Sabían que a veces Remus no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Él les decía que no quería hacer algo, pero los otros le convencían. Pero él no era un perrito faldero. Se quejaba mucho. Él dejaba claro que no le gustaba eso. Pero jamás había dicho tan seguramente sus opiniones

"_Escucha Sirius. No todos los Slytherins son Mortífagos. Te digo que hay Mortífagos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, e incluso de Gryffindor! Si, si, no me mires así. Hay Gryffindors que se reúnen con el Señor Tenebroso. No tiene que ser por convicción, puede ser por miedo. Está muy bien y es muy bonito el valor Gryffindor, ¡pero no somos más que hombres Sirius! Es verdad, la mayoría de los Mortífagos son Slytherins. PERO NO TODOS."_

"_¡Ya lo sé!" _Protestó Sirius.

"_Entonces por qué estás todo el rato gritando esas tonterías?"_

"_Por… en fin…"_

"_¿Para provocar? ¿No crees que ya has pasado la edad?"_

"_Pero bueno… ¿Qué te pasa Remus?"_

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¡Lo que me pasa es que estoy arto! ¡Eres un arrogante Sirius! ¡Terriblemente arrogante! James no es mejor que tú. Y Peter… ¡Peter! ¿No estás harto de seguirles en sus tonterías? Porque yo, chicos, os adoro, pero también estoy cansado. Hay quienes nos admiran, pero también hay gente que nos detesta. Aceptasteis mi idea de ayer, pero no hay más que ver vuestra reacción de hoy para darse cuenta de que eso no durará mucho."_

James y Peter bajaron la cabeza, sin embargó Sirius no se intimidó. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a Remus? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Estaba furioso.

"_Remus, esto te lo tendré en cuenta para la noche de Luna llena…"_ Dijo Sirius intentando aguantarse la cólera que pugnaba por salir.

"_No Sirius… ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que no escuchan lo que dicen los demás? Evans y Daray te llaman Arrogante, a James Suficiente, a Peter seguidor y a mi Discreto"._

"_A si?"_ Preguntó James levantando la cabeza.

"_¿Pero desde cuando te importa lo que piensen los demás?"_

"_¡No me importa! Solamente escucho las conversaciones. Al principio era divertido reírse a costa de los demás… Pero enseguida se volvió un rollo. ¡Estoy hasta las narices de que ataquéis todo el rato a los Slytherins! ¡No son tan malos! Y Slytherins buenos (n/a Remus está enamorado de Camilla, una Slytherin). Y vuestra actitud es muy infantil. Y… mierda! Es que me hartáis. Pero bueno Sirius, si no quieres creer a Daray, si no quieres creerme a mi a pesar de mi sentido común, puedes tener cuidado con ell corazón de James. Le has metido en un buen lío."_

"_¿Eing?"_

James bajó la cabeza rojo como un tomate.

"_¿Pero tu piensas cuando hablas? ¿Y tú escuchas cuando se te responde? ¡Daray es amiga de Evans! Y seguramente Evans escuchó toda la conversación, y ellas saben que eres el mejor amigo de James"_

"_¡Ya lo sé!"_

"_Pensaba que querías ayudarle"_

"_Pero si quiero ayudarle!"_

"_¡Nadie lo diría! Si no haces más que insultar a los Slytherins… ¿Cómo quieres que te aprecie Daray?"_

"_¡Yo no quiero que me aprecie! ¡No quiero nada de ella!"_

"_¡Pero James quiere a Lily! ¡Podrías hacer un esfuerzo! ¡Por él!"_

"_¡Creo que sé mejor que tú lo que tengo que hacer!"_

"_Muy bien, buenas tardes entonces"_

Se levantó y salió de la sala común, dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos. Toda la sala común estaba en silencio. Era bastante raro ver a alguien discutir, pero era casi imposible ver a los Merodeadores con una disputa. Nunca habían discutido. Bueno, si, las riñas normales que tiene todo el mundo, pero nunca había sido tan serio. A pesar de todo, ninguno de los tres Merodeadores se había dado cuenta del silencio incómodo de la sala.

Después, al igual que había venido, el silenció desapareció, y las conversaciones entusiastas siguieron. Solo una adolescente parecía haber oído toda la conversación, y permanecía silenciosa y pensativa.

"_Pero… ¿Qué le pasa?"_ Preguntó Peter después de unos segundos de silencio.

"_La Luna llena creo…" _Murmuró James.

"_Pero esa no es razón suficiente para gritarme así como lo ha hecho" _Protestó Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio.

"_¿Dónde vas?"_ Interrogó Peter.

"_¡A hacerme una bufanda! ¿Tú qué crees Colagusano?"_

Después de unos minutos, Peter le siguió, dejando a Sirius solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué Remus había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? ¿Por qué no se había callado como siempre? "_Vale, pues a partir de ahora, atrévete" _Tal vez solamente había hecho lo que él y James le habían dicho. Remus era su amigo no? Uno de sus mejores amigos, ¡por supuesto! Si, pero ¿quién es un amigo? ¿El que te apoya aunque no esté de acuerdo, o el que te dice siempre la verdad?

En ese caso, Remus había dicho la verdad. Era arrogante? Sabía que a veces era un poco chulo, pero no siempre… no, ¿verdad? ¿Era tan infantil? Sirius arañó el sofá con las uñas. Eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba esa realidad. Si embargo, él gustaba a las chicas, ¿no? Es decir, no era tan malo, y entonces ¡no era arrogante! Además, se había separado de su familia, ¡era un valiente! A ver… desde el principio… Gustaba a las chicas… pero uno de sus mejores amigos, le había dicho que era inaguantable.

Después de una hora y media Remus volvió a la Sala Común. Sirius se levantó de golpe. Estaba a treinta centímetros uno de otro, pero no decían nada. Era uno de esos momentos en los que las palabras no eran necesarias para hacer saber lo que se sentía. Era uno de esos momentos donde sobresalía la amistad, uno de esos momentos en los que no había nada que decir. Menos, tal vez…

"_Lo siento..." _Confesaron a la vez.

Se sonrieron y después se abrazaron.

"_¿Sabes…?" _Dijeron al unísono.

Sonrieron de nuevo.

"_Lo siento Sirius… No te diré que no pensaba lo que decía, pero no tenía que haberme exaltado tanto. Y después… no te tenía que haber dicho las cosas así. ¡Yo también he sido gilipollas! Después de todo tenemos dieciséis años y…"_

"_Oh, ¡Para Lunático!" _Le interrumpió Canuto _"Está bien, he reflexionado, ¿sabes? Y… Bueno, tenías razón. Soy un imbécil arrogante. Eres el primero en hacérmelo saber. No sabía que tuvieras una imagen tan mala de mí. Y sobre James… Creo que es la cosa en la que más razón tienes. He fracasado en lo de Lily. Él la ama de verdad. Pensaba que no era más que un capricho. O mejor dicho, quería creer. Porque eso quiere decir que ahora tengo que cambiar y… Y eso quiere decir que tengo que madura y… Mierda, ¡yo no quiero madurar!"_

Remus se echó a reír, y Sirius intentaba no ponerse rojo. Nunca le había confesado eso a nadie.

"_¡Es normal Canuto! ¡Yo también tengo miedo! ¡Peter tiene miedo! ¡James tiene miedo! ¡Todos tenemos miedo! Pero no podemos impedir que salga el sol, como no podemos impedir el crecer."_

"_Argfh. Mreugnf" _Masculló Sirius.

"_¿Perdón?" _Preguntó Remus.

"_No me gusta cuando me das clases de ética, Remus. Eres muy maduro"_

Después de un silencio Sirius inquirió.

"_Lunático, ya hace tiempo que tú desapruebas nuestro comportamiento, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué sigues con nosotros? ¿Por qué no decías nada? ¿Por qué no hacías nada para impedirnos hacer tonterías?"_

Remus miró a su amigo unos segundos. A los ojos. Era raro que Remus Lupin mirara a alguien fijamente a los ojos. ¿No se decía que los ojos eran el espejo del alma? El alma de Remus estaba tan atormentada que temía que todo el mundo descubriera lo que era. Pero Sirius era su amigo. Uno de sus mejores amigos. No tenía miedo con Sirius. Los Merodeadores eran su fuerza, al igual que eran su debilidad.

Lunático sondeaba a Canuto. Sirius sabía cual era su combate interior: ¿Debía mostrarse fuerte y mentir o decirle la verdad? Debía decir la verdad y confiar. Sirius esperaba que Remus le dijera qué le había impulsado a callarse.

Finalmente el joven muchacho se dispuso a hablar. Miró a los pocos estudiantes que aún estaban despiertos y hablaban, jugaban o hacían tranquilamente sus deberes.

"_Sois mis amigos, Sirius. Mis primeros amigos… Me aceptasteis como soy, sin juzgarme. Y después… no sé… os quiero, eso es todo. Con vuestras cualidades y defectos."_

Ocultando su asombro, Sirius se quitó una lágrima ficticia.

"_¡Yo también te quiero lobito!"_

Ambos rieron, pero en el fondo, el joven estaba realmente emocionado. Tenía demasiado orgullo para admitirlo delante de Remus, así como de Peter y de James, pero él también les tenía una gran estima. No sabía que habría sido de él sin ellos. Qué sería hoy en día. Y además, no era muy viril que digamos decirle a su mejor amigo que le quería… Podía haber confusiones…

"_Me esforzaré Remus, ¿Y sabes qué?"_

Su amigo negó con la cabeza

"_Vamos a ayudar a nuestro Cornamenta. Verás que ya no formará parte de los imbéciles que Evans y Daray odian en LAGUNA"_

"_LAGUNA?"_

"_Liga Anti-Gilipollas Universales Negados a Aprender. Una asociación´creada por Evans y Daray. No hay que fiarse del nombre tonto, parece ser que está bien llena."_

Remus se echó a reír. Era verdad eso de LAGUNA. Evans y Daray la habían creado´el año anterior en una ola de furia. Después, algunos alumnos, sobre todo chicos, se habían apuntado a esa liga tan particular como ridícula. Pero al menos, era divertida y original, con lo cual le gustaba a los Merodeadores.

"_Supongo que formamos parte de la LAGUNA"_

"_Exacto"_

"_¿Pero como lo sabes?"_

"_¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué eres el único que escucha conversaciones? No, mi querido Lunatico. Siento quitarte el protagonismo en eso. ¿Quieres que le diga el plan a Cornamenta?"_

"_¿Y Peter?_

"_Peter es más eficaz ignorándolo. Si no, meterá la pata"_

Remus afirmó finalmente. Era verdad. Peter era un mete patas en estado puro. Cuanto menos supiera mejor. Muchas veces lo Merodeadores se habían enfadado con él porque contaba sus planes a los demás. Pero no lo hacía a posta, y en realidad no conseguían enfadarse con Colagusano.

"_Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"_

**Final del segundo capítulo**


	3. Juego Peligroso

**_ Capítulo 3: Juego peligroso_**

**__**

**__**

Ámbar se despertó por un ruidoso bostezo. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas. En el mes de Septiembre el otoño asomaba la nariz y el frío empezaba a hacerse notar. Hacía bastante fresco en la habitación, y Ámbar siempre había sido friolera. Además, estaba en medio de un sueño estupendo, donde se deshacía de Orestes y donde su hermana se casaba con Goldh, y así la dejaban un poco en paz. Vaya, que estaba estupendamente hasta que ese dichoso bostezó la molestó. Pero tenía bien seguro que se iba a volver a dormir.

La decisión de Ámbar en quedarse en la cama se fue al traste al escuchar un grito estridente. De un brinco se puso alerta, a pesar del cabello enmarañado que le caía por la cara

_ "¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué?" _ Repetía enloquecidamente June O'Brien.

_" ¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh, Dios mío!" _ Gritaba April, su gemela, corriendo por todo el dormitorio, sin saber, aparentemente, a donde ir o dónde debía ir. _"No me lo puedo creer… ¡Por Merlín¡Nunca había pasado eso en seis años!"_

Ámbar ya no podía aguantar más. Él que alguien se anduviera por las ramas la irritaba increíblemente. Y April no había respondido a la pregunta (poco clara) que había hecho su gemela: _"¿Qué?" _La joven arrojó las mantas a un lado y cogió a April por los hombros deteniéndola.

_ "¡Cállate April!"_

_ "¡Bien dicho!" _ Agradeció Katy Mulder, la cuarta y última chica del cuarto.

La adolescente enmudeció, pero se escaqueó de las manos de Ámbar y entro en el cuarto de baño con la toalla en la mano, eso sí, sin dejar de cuchichear _"Por merlín, por Merlín…"_

_ "¡Di de una vez lo que pasa, si no te prometo que Grindelwald será un niño de pecho comparado conmigo!"_

Su hermana se paró y la miró ofendida.

_ "¡Son las nueve y media!" _ Dijo

Quien de Katy, June o Ámbar se tiró primero sobre ella no se supo nunca. De pronto se escuchó un grito ahogado de April.

_ "¡Las clases empezaban a las nueve!"_

Un brillo de angustia se reflejó en los ojos de June y Ámbar, de pronto la habitación parecía un campo de batalla. April había cogido su ropa y había entrado corriendo en el baño, dejando a sus dos compañeras fuera esperando su turno. Solamente Katy parecía no inquietarse. Había que añadir que nada parecía perturbar a la joven chica de ojos verdes y pelo rojo fuego. La muchacha era más bien rara, y aparentaba siempre una calma envidiable. Ella se molestaba de vez en cuando, como todo el mundo, pero Ámbar sabía que nunca se había enfadado de verdad y temía el día que lo hiciera. Katy discrepaba con las opiniones de los demás alumnos y no tenía amigos. Se llevaba bastante bien a pesar de todo con Ámbar, quien era su cómplice´ en los deberes

_ "Tenemos media hora para prepararnos, no hay que agobiarse. No vamos a llegar a la clase de transformaciones, la Tacaña aprovecharía para quitarnos puntos." _Dijo con voz cansada

La Tacaña´ era el mote que Katy había puesto a McGonagal, a quien ella detestaba (literalmente). Pero su comentario sirvió para tranquilizar a Ámbar y a June. Las dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron a Katy.

_"A veces me pregunto si eres verdaderamente una niña… " Confesó June._

**__**

_" ¿Quién sabe?" _ Respondió Katy encogiéndose de hombros.

-

Los pasos apresurados de las cuatro chicas se escuchaban en los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts. Con el pelo todavía húmedo, June estornudaba cada dos por tres. No había tenido tiempo de secarse con la varita y ninguna de sus amigas se había ofrecido para hacerlo. Katy iba delante, y no parecía estar fatigada, Ámbar resoplaba y le costaba respirar, pero eso no era nada comparado a como estaba April, quien estaba tan roja que parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar. En un derrape controlado, Katy se paró delante de la puerta de la mazmorra número siete. Ámbar llegó unos segundos después agarrándose el costado derecho. A Ámbar le siguió June que parecía no conseguir respirar y después vino April, quien no se aguantaba de pie. Unos minutos más tarde, después de recuperar el aliento, April continuó su carrera: ella tenía clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, ella iba a tomar los estudios de Veterimago. Se despidió de sus compañeras y se marchó.

Unos minutos más tarde, los demás Slytherins se reunieron con ellas con miradas de burla y desprecio. Las rivalidades entre Slytherins eran bien notorias. Todo dependía de la asignatura.

Avery miró a Ámbar con una mirada perversa y la chica no pudo más que felicitarse por haberle dicho lo que pensaba al respecto a su padre. Casarse con ese tipejo¡eso nunca! Pero entonces sería su hermana quien se casara… Ámbar sacudió la cabeza. Electre estaba de acuerdo en ello, lo había dicho ella misma. De todas maneras, ella no estaba enamorada de Golth.

_ "¿Os habéis perdido?" _ Preguntó Wilkes despectivamente.

"_Deja de confundir tu lamentable vida con la nuestra" _Escupió Ámbar

"_No nos hemos despertado" _Respondió June mirando amenazadoramente a su amiga.

April, la hermana de June, estaba locamente enamorada de Wilkes Junior, y Ámbar no podía hacer otra cosa más que apenarse. April daría lo que fuera por gustarle, pero Wilkes no era exactamente el tipo de chico que se enamoraba.

_ "Bah, es lo mismo…"_

_ "Entonces Ámbar¿Has dormido bien?" _ Preguntó Avery

_ "Más bien si. He soñado que tu cabeza estaba clavada sobre una estaca y que tus ojos eran devorados por boas constrictors. El espectáculo era muy divertido, eso era muy diferente a tus horribles bromas. Al final me di cuenta de que eras notoriamente mas útil muerto que vivo" _ Respondió la aludida con una sonrisa angelical en los labios.

Ámbar notó el rictus divertido de Snape, y escucho la débil risa de Klein. Averell Klein era un imbécil, una ostra tenía un coeficiente intelectual más alto que él. Ámbar estaba segura de que hubiera estado mucho mejor en Hufflepuff.

Snape era un chico fascinado con las Artes Oscuras desde que era pequeño. Sabía más sobre la Magia Oscura que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts juntos. Ámbar lo sabía porque había espiado a sus compañeros en Quinto Curso para averiguar si eran futuros Mortífagos o no. Y los cuatro chicos tenían libros sobre la Magia Negra, o sobre la toma de poder y demás… Además, algunos detalles lo confirmaban. También les había seguido por las tardes para ver si iban a reuniones de Mortífagos. Sabía que April y June si iban; April por el amor que sentía hacia Wilkes, y June porque estaba de acuerdo con los principios que defendía el Señor de las Tinieblas. La educación predominaba, como siempre. Muchas veces, June les había ofrecido ir, pero nunca ni ella ni Katy habían aceptado. Ámbar por principios y por convicción, no queriéndose parecer en nada a su padre. Y Katy por algo que seguían sin saber.

Ámbar había averiguado que la noche siguiente iba a haber una reunión de Aprendices. Utilizando un encantamiento de invisibilidad y un _Silencio_, Ámbar esperaba ir para saber que es lo que Ignatus****– El enviado del Señor Tenebroso para iniciar a los aprendices- podía grabarles en la cabeza.

_ "Hace falta que hablemos ahora, Daray" _ Dijo Avery irritado.

_ "Si es para hablar de la boda, te casarás con mi hermana. Ya verás, ella es también muy divertida."_

Hubo nuevas risas. Se decía que Electre Daray era bastante sádica. No eran más que rumores, pero la mayoría de ellos eran fundados. Electre había despellejado a un gato, torturado a una joven loba y reventado una rata saltando encima de ella. Según su hermana eso era divertido. A veces asustaba mucho a Ámbar. Su hermana estaba loca. Violenta, pero siempre calmada. No parecía tener conciencia.

Verdaderamente las dos gemelas eran muy poderosas, pero Ámbar estaba convencida de que poder no iba obligatoriamente ligado a menosprecio a los demás. Electre sí lo creía. Ella era poderosa, por lo tanto, superior. Las gemelas Daray sabían hacer maldiciones imperdonables. Su cruciatus era ya fuerte y hacía mucho efecto sobre los animales. Pero sus Avadas Kedavras todavía no (al menos el de Ámbar, porque Electre ponía tanta maldad en el maleficio que a veces le salía). Pero ellas conseguían dejar a un animal en coma, o incluso matar a algún pequeño animal. El Imperios era una maldición bastante difícil, pero las dos la habían conseguido manejar este verano. Ambas estaban muy orgullosas. Sin embargo, Ámbar no le podía decir nada a Lily¡le hubiera gustado tanto!. Pero sabía que a Lily eso no le gustaría nada.

_ "No quiero a Electre, te quiero a ti"_

Ámbar iba a responder cuando los Gryffindors aparecieron. Potter y Black se reían con ganas. Lily discutía con Alice Stafford y con Shen Lim-Y, sus amigas de Gryffindor. A Ámbar no le caía bien Alice. Era una chica muy amable, si, pero pasaba todo el tiempo que ella no podía con Lily. La última compañera de Gryffindor de Lily era Julia Lance, bateadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Lance iba a estudiar pedagogía, lo que no era extraño, según Ámbar, adoraba a los niños.

Ninguno de los Gryffindors les prestó atención. Así era mejor.

Se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y la cara del profesor Gerhardt Wilkes apareció. Los alumnos se sentaron en parejas. Ámbar cogió un sitio al final de la clase para que el profesor no les escuchara si se peleaba con Black.

_ "Hola" _ Dijo él tirando su mochila sobre la mesa.

Ámbar estaba que no se lo creía. Hacía unas tres semanas que el chico intentaba ser educado y cortés con ella. Ámbar sabía por qué lo hacía, Lily se lo había explicado: Ayudar a James. Eso la divertía. Era impresionante esa muestra de amistad.

_ "Hola" _ Le respondió aburrida.

Era necesario, a pesar de lo que se divertía seguir comportándose igual: parecer fría, aburrida y para nada feliz de la presencia de Arrogante.

_ "¿Cómo estás?"_

Ámbar casi estalla en carcajadas. ¡Era increíble! Hacía poco le preguntó si le iban bien las clases e incluso si estaba libre esa tarde!. Debía de ser muy amigo de ese Potter para rebajarse a ser amable con un Slytherin.

_ "Escucha. No estamos en un salón de té. Tú no me gustas, vale, yo no te gusto. Entonces, no intentes jugar a los chicos amables, más que nada lo único que conseguirás es cabrearme."_

_ "¿Prefieres que sea un borde? _ Preguntó un poco mosqueado.

_ "Prefiero que me dejes en paz"_

_ "De verdad, eres antisocial" _

_ "Gracias"_

_ "No era un cumplido"_

Dentro del género de conversaciones originales´ ésta era la mejor. Ahora que él estaba ligeramente enfadado, y ella levemente divertida, había que hacerle creer que él no controlaba la situación y que podía criticarlo ante Lily cuando quisiera. ¡Era divertido eso de manipular a la gente! Una gran pasión. A lo mejor, en el futuro, podría ser manipumaga! Ámbar dejó escapar una sonrisa.

_ "¿Acabas de encontrarle la gracia a un chiste que se te contó la semana pasada?" _ Preguntó Black

Ámbar le dirigió una mirada fulminante. ¿Querría que le dejara mal delante de Lily o lo que quería era recuperar un poco de orgullo? Ámbar le hizo partícipe de sus pensamientos, con lo que solo consiguió enfadarlo todavía más.

_ "Y después dices que los Slytherins no son limitados"_

Ámbar no supo como reaccionar. ¿Eso que era¡Ella nunca había dicho eso! Ella había dicho que había que eliminar los prejuicios entre las casas. ¡No era lo mismo!

_ "¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!"_

Black estalló en carcajadas y la cara de Ámbar se descompuso. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella!  
Pronto, las clases de pociones se convirtieron en el escenario de las luchas verbales entre Black y Ámbar. Estaban todo el día pendiente el uno del otro para encontrar algo que criticar.

Y llegó Septiembre, aunque no dejaron sus peleas. Lily no participaba en ellas, aunque no desaprobaba a Ámbar. Lupin, en cambio, estaba todo el rato regañando a Black porque no seguía el plan. Las discusiones eran discretas aunque se podía oír gritar cada dos por tres a Black: _"No te preocupes, esto no cuenta!"_ O cosas por el estilo. Y era verdad, para Ámbar no contaba, no tenía en cuenta para nada a Black. Para ella, Potter era insignificante, tal vez tendría que cambiarle el nombre de "suficiente" por "Insignificante". Aunque también había que decir que Potter estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos. Ya se pasaba menos la mano por el pelo. ¿O es que se había acostumbrado a verle hacerlo y no se daba cuenta? La verdad es que le traía sin cuidado. Estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando a Black para averiguar sus puntos débiles. Por ejemplo, había averiguado que Black odiaba los ratones. No las ratas, los ratones, con los bonitos que eran, tan pequeñitos… Pues no le gustaban.

Pero a pesar de sus peleas nunca les habían pillado en clase.

Pero todo lo que tiene que pasar pasa. Emocionados con sus peleas, no hacían caso al profesor, y a veces incluso olvidaban que estaban en clase aún con los "_Shhhh"_ exasperados de Lily y de las miradas negras de James. Cuando Black le replicaba a Ámbar por un ataque de ratones, y Ámbar se quejaba por uno de cucarachas, Ámbar pegó un grito que asustó a todos. Todos los alumnos se giraron hacia ellos y el profesor salió de su despacho..

_ "¿Quién ha gritado?"_ Preguntó con una voz terrorífica.

En la mazmorra no se oía nada, estaba completamente en silencio. Ámbar levantó lentamente la mano asustada. El profesor le dirigió una mirada de las que petrificaban, y se hubiera podido creer que la mirada además era de decepción si no fuera porque el Profesor de Pociones tenía la reputación de ser una persona sin sentimiento alguno.

_ "Está castigada. Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin!"_

_ "No!"_ Intervino Black

Wilkes le fulminó con la mirada y Ámbar le miró estupefacta: _"¿Por qué la defendía?"_

"¿Qué quiere Black¿Acaso no está de acuerdo?"

"Es culpa mía si Daray que Daray gritara"

El silencio se hizo todavía más pesado en la sala. Era algo que había que rememorar: Un Gryffindor defendiendo a un Slytherin. Y no cualquier gryffindor. Wilkes aparentaba estar contento de tener una razón para castigar a Black, pero estaba frustrado porque parecía que Black quería eso. Sin embargo, nadie o casi nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

_ "Entonces estará también castigado, y serán 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, tranquilícense o me veré obligado a enviarles al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. O peor, hacerles cambiar de pareja."_

Eso fue suficiente para calmar a todos. No solamente estaban molestos los Gryffindors por haber perdido puntos, si no que encima, los Slytherins habían salido mejor parados. Era horrible, les crispaba, era frustrante, resumidamente: Típico de un Slytherin. Black solamente dejó escapar un suspiro imposible de definir.

_ "¿Por qué has hecho eso?"_

Black dejó el cepillo de dientes sobre la mesa y la miró.

_ "¿Limpiar el lavabo con el desincrustante? Las manchas se van mas rápido…"_

A pesar de todo Ámbar sonrió. ¡Cuán tonto podía llegar a ser! Era un chico, Gryffindor había que añadir. Se plantó delante de él y le tendió el trapo mientras él se inclinaba para cogerlo.

_ "No intentes hacer parecer que no lo entiendes. No eres tan tonto como pareces."_

Black levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

_ "¿No será eso un cumplido?"_

_ "Oh! Mierda! Mi reputación de horrible Slytherin se va al traste…"_

Cuando Black se iba a girar hacia otro lavabo Ámbar le sujetó el brazo. Se estremecieron a la vez, era el primer contacto físico que tenían. Si, no era nada, pero fue muy extraño.

_ "Responde. ¿Por qué te acusaste?"_

_ "Escucha, tenemos mucho trabajo, estoy que me caigo de sueño y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que limpiar los lavabos de la enfermería con un cepillo de dientes. Así que, como no quiero pasar la noche aquí, te agradecería que me dejaras con eso y me ayudaras un poco para variar."_

Ámbar sonrió mientras mira a su alrededor: cuatro lavabos estaban ya limpios. No se podía decir otra cosa: Black limpiaba tan bien como un elfo doméstico. Debía tener práctica en esa clase de sanciones. Y es que Ámbar no le ayudaba para nada. Ella no pensaba hacer ese dichoso castigo. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que pensaba de su familia, era una Daray! Y era indigno de un Daray hacer una tarea propia de un Elfo Doméstico. ¡Al diablo con Wilkes!

Miró de nuevo a Black y sonrió otra vez. ¡Cómo mentía el tío¿Otras cosas que hacer eh? Era luna llena y lo que quería era reunirse con su amigo Lupin. No sabía como lo hacía, estuvo tentada a decirle que peligraba su vida, ya que los hombres-lobo mordían y/o mataban a los humanos, pero en el fondo le daba igual. Él podía morir, su única pena sería que ya no tendría compañero en las clases de Pociones. Pero bueno, si podía evitar morirse… Si no, Hogwarts se libraría de todas las fans tontas que Arrogante tenía. Arrogante… Conociéndole mejor… O mejor dicho, hablando más con él, había que reconocer que Black no es tan arrogante como parecía. ¡Había gente peor!

Ámbar frunció la frente.

_ "¿Por qué?" _ Volvió a repetir

Sirius suspiró profundamente…

_ "¿Tú no te rindes nunca?"_

_ "Nop" _Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza _"Siempre consigo lo que quiero"_

Black se le acercó peligrosamente.

_ "¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"_

Jugando, Ámbar pasó la mano por su espalda, sensualmente.

_ "Saber por qué te has delatado"_

Se miraron a los ojos. Parecía que Black la estaba probando. Ella seguía normal, no le afectaba para nada la mirada de Black sobre ella. Después se separó completamente de ella y cogió una botella de desincrustante.

_ "Porque no me gustan las injusticias y esta vez fue culpa mía"_

_ "¿Bromeas?"_

_ "No"_

_ "Pero… Espera, Black. ¡Se podría haber hecho de cualquier otra manera! Cualquier otro día podrías haber gritado tú por unos ratones, y créeme, yo no me hubiera delatado."_

_ "Si, estate segura de que si tu te hubieras delatado, yo no estaría aquí" _Dijo enseñando el cepillo de dientes y el desinfectante.

_"Y con Snape¿no eres injusto con él?"_

Black reflexionó durante un momento.

_ "Con Snape, es diferente. Tú no me gustas porque eres una Slytherin, amiga de Evans y porque me crispas los nervios… Snape no me gusta porque es un futuro Mortífago."_

Por una vez, Ámbar se quedó estática.

_ "¿Qué es lo que sabes?"_

_ "¡Veamos! Su padre es un mortífago, Snape es un Slytherin, practica magia negra y sabe más sobre ese tema que todo Hogwarts junto. ¡No me digas que no lo sabías! Vaya, que vives con él y le ves todos los días."_

Ámbar no supo reaccionar. Su padre era un Mortífago, ella era de Slytherin y practicaba alguna que otra vez Magia Negra. Pero era suficiente. Y además…

_ "�¿Cómo puedes decir eso! Tú, que vienes de una familia llena de Mortífagos y donde debe haber una biblioteca entera llena de libros de Magia Negra."_

_ "¡Lo mío es diferente!"_

_ "¿El qué¡Dime¿El qué¿Qué te has atrevido a hacer algo que no se atreven los demás? Hay gente que no tienen un Potter que le acoja y no tienen elección."_

_ "¡Siempre hay elección!"_

_ "No, no estoy de acuerdo. No siempre se tiene elección. ¡Hay muchísima gente en Hogwarts que no la tiene¿No has pensado nunca que Snape no es un Mortífago?_

_¿O no has pensado que lo fingía? O¿a que no has pensado que pueda tener tanto miedo a su padre que no es capaz de decirle no?"_

Black agachó la cabeza. Si, lo había pensado. Pero el odiaba a Snape, Ámbar lo sabía.No le soportaba.

_ "Si, lo había pensado. Pero… No le soporto. Eso es todo, es psicológico."_

_ "Pero, has sido justo conmigo, por qué? Yo soy como Snape entonces. Los Daray son conocidos por ser practicante de Magia Negra. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy una mortífaga?"_

_ "Mi instinto"_

Ámbar sacudió la cabeza. Mientras Black tenía la mirada perdida, como desconectado de la realidad. Ámbar estaba decepcionada. En el fondo, pensaba que Black no era tan egoísta ni tan arrogante como parecía. Se había equivocado.

_ "La verdad no siempre gusta, Daray"_

_ "Ya lo sé"_

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cosas que no quería saber. Black estaba siendo sincero. La había ayudado, aún siendo una Slytherin. Aunque el sombrero seleccionador le había dicho que estaría mejor en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor ella había preferido ir a Slytherin, al contrarío de lo que le decía su corazón. Ámbar sacudió la cabeza. ¡Estaba hasta las narices! Cada vez que se quería centrar en Black sus pensamientos derivaban hasta llegar a otra cosa. ¿Cómo saber más sobre alguien si no era capaz de alinear tres pensamientos coherentes antes de pensar en otra cosa? Ella quería ser una Slytherin diferente a los demás, ella que quería demostrar a las demás casas que la suya era algo más que la guarida de los aprendices de Mortífago, de gente altiva que despreciaba a los demás. Quería demostrar que también tenían debilidades. Aunque ella igualmente pensaba que valía más que otras personas. Bueno, no en ese momento, pero sí muchas veces miraba a los demás por encima del hombro. Lily se lo hacía notar muchas veces más o menos amablemente. ¿Se habría convertido en una verdadera Slytherin? Si, vale, no es que le faltara ambición, siempre conseguía lo que quería, sabía lo que valía. Pero eso la convertía en una June o en una Katy? Una mortífaga o una asocial que manipulaba a todo el mundo?

_ "Daray¿pasa algo?"_

Ámbar miró a Sirius. ¿No había podido ocultar sus sentimientos? Era una de las mejores cosas que hacía… Y además¿por qué estaba él tan atento¿Por qué no se había alegrado de que se hubiera ausentado mentalmente¿Por qué no volvía a ser el Gryffindor que detestaba?

_ "Si me dejaras, no pasaría nada." _ Gruñó.

También había Gryffindors asociales? O Ravenclaws? Aparte de su hermana, evidentemente… Electre… Merlín, Electre… Ella sí que era una verdadera Slytherin, no una simpática Ravenclaw. Una verdadera Slytherin que, estaba segura, no hubiera rechazado la proposición de June. ¿Y si todo hubiera sido distinto¿Y si hubiera ido a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor como quería el Sombrero¿No sería un poco más normal'? Estaría más cerca de Lily y más separada de Electre. ¿Por qué ese miedo a su padre le había impedido vivir su vida? Ámbar tuvo ganas de llorar. Si hubiera estado sola seguramente se habría echado a llorar. Su miedo lo había estropeado todo.

_ "Daray… ¿Qué te pasa?"_

_ "¡Ya te lo he dicho: Déjame!"_

_ "¡No me hables de ese tono¿Quiero ayudarte!"_

_ "Se comienza por ayudar y después…"_

La tez de Black empezó a ponerse roja escarlata. Lleno de cólera, le echó un hechizo aqua´. Mojada hasta los huesos, Ámbar tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo la podía haber atacado tan rápidamente¡No le había visto! Black tenía una sonrisa burlona y fiera que la irritó increíblemente. Enfadada por haber sido pillada desprevenida, Ámbar sacó su varita y le echó el mismo hechizo un poco más poderoso, para hacerle daño. La sonrisa de Black desapareció al instante, mientras que Ámbar presumía igual que él había hecho unos segundos antes.

A eso le siguió una batalla de hechizos más o menos peligrosos como Aqua´ y Pyros´. Mientras que en un principio lo que buscaban era hacerse daño, la batalla se convirtió en un juego más de estrategia que de pelea. Los gritos de dolor habían sido remplazados por risas sinceras. Después de un cuarto de hora de un combate reñido pero divertido para los dos adolescentes, una furiosa Pomfrey aterrizó en medio de la sala.

_ "Black, Daray!"_

Los dos adolescentes giraron la cabeza. Cuando vieron a Mme. Pomfrey sus caras se descompusieron. Ya no había felicidad, ni entretenimiento, ni estrategia. Bueno si¿cómo salir sin ser detenido lo más rápido posible?

Black parecía saber como manejar a la enfermera. Iba a hablar cuando ésta se le adelantó.

_ "¡No Black! _ Gritó ella. _"No te vas a salir con la tuya"_

Black sonrió irónicamente. Sabía que sí se iba a salir con la suya. Era casi una regla. Sirius Black siempre conseguía salir inmune con la intransigente Mme. Pomfrey.

_ "¿Pero qué os a dado¿Es que no estáis bien¿Habéis visto este desastre?"_

Los dos chicos miraron la sala: La dos mesas habían sido volcadas para protegerse, la madera estaba chorreando. El suelo era un auténtico mar, los objetos estaban flotando sobre el agua.

_ "Hemos probado una nueva forma de limpiar los lavabos" _ Intentó justificarse Black.

Ámbar le lanzó una mirada furtiva. Era lamentable. ¿Cómo iba a tragarse la enfermera una mentira tan gorda? Sentía una debilidad por Black… pero esta vez no iba a servir.

_ "No te burles de mí, Black! Sé que no podíais utilizar la magia. No pero… ¡Miraros vosotros también! Dentro de dos días estaréis en la enfermería por una neumonía. Entonces me reiré de vosotros y no os curaré!"_

Ámbar vio como su compañero de infortunio se aguantaba la risa. Jamás Poppy Pomfrey dejaría a un alumno enfermo. Sobretodo si tenía una neumonía. Sin embargo, era verdad que estaban calados hasta los huesos. Si no se ponían malos, es que tenían mucha suerte.

Después de muchas discusiones, promesas y encanto (por parte de Sirius) Pomfrey les dejó irse sin otro castigo más que limpiar rápidamente y desaparecer de su vista. No le diría nada a Wilkes, se lo había asegurado.

En unos minutos todo había sido limpiado. Por un momento estuvieron tentados a volver con su pelea, pero Pomfrey les vigilaba desde el marco de la puerta. Se vieron enseguida en el pasillo del sanatorio, mojados y temblando de frío. En un momento se secaron y volvieron a entrar en calor. Se quedaron unos minutos sin nada que decir delante de la puerta, fue Black quien tomó la palabra:

_ "Bueno, eh…Me voy, tengo cosas que hace…r"_

_ "Si, yo también"_

_ "¿Nos vemos mañana en Pociones?"_

_ "¿Tengo otra elección?"_

Black sonrió.

_ "No, pero bueno, yo tampoco tengo otra elección. ¿Crees que conseguiremos hacer la poción por una vez?"_

_ "No¿y tú?"_

_ "Tampoco"_

_ "Entonces, no perdamos las buenas costumbres."_

_ "Venga, me voy. Buenas noches"_

_ "Si, tú también. Que tengas pesadillas"_

Black estalló en carcajadas. Ámbar no sabía que es lo que tenía de divertido, pero bueno, no importaba, había sido castigada y por primera vez se sentía bien. Se separaron y cada uno tiró por su lado. Pero antes de girar la primera esquina Black la llamó:

_ "Debiéramos hacer eso más a menudo. Y la próxima vez, créeme, tendremos tiempo de terminar la pelea!"_

_ "Seguramente, me imploraras de rodillas que pare!"_

Después se separaron completamente. Ámbar había pasado una tarde como cualquier otra, pero el final fue genial. Incluso se podría decir que se había divertido un poco. Entró rápidamente en su dormitorio, pero se paró de golpe cuando cerró la puerta: No había nadie en las camas. Tragó a duras penas y se golpeó la frente con las manos tan fuerte que no pudo más que gemir. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Con la peleilla que había tenido con Sirius, se había saltado la cita de los Mortífagos. Un momento¿desde cuando llamaba al estúpido de Black por su nombre? Ese no era el momento. Ámbar frunció las cejas. June y April… Ámbar sabía donde estaban, pero Katy… ¿No habría aceptado¿Después de haber repetido hasta la saciedad que no quería? Un bostezo a su derecha le respondió. Ámbar se sobresaltó.

_ "¡Ah¡Eres tú!" _ Refunfuñó Katy _"¡Cómo has tardado para limpiar diez pobres lavabos!"_

_ "Me preguntaba donde estabas"_

_ "Ah, bueno, aquí me tienes"_

_ "Que simpática, no estoy ciega. Quiero decir que me pensaba que te habías ido con April y June"._

Katy parecía molesta.

_ "¿Bromeas o qué? Está más que claro que yo no formo parte de ese 'grupo' marcado como el ganado que va corriendo cuando se les llama¡Creía que lo habías entendido!"_

Ámbar sostuvo su mirada.

_ "No estabas en la habitación, es lógico que me haga preguntas, no?"_

_ "¿Qué hacías tú?"_

_ "¡Estaba en los baños¿Quieres un informe detallado o eso te vale?"_

_ "Con eso será suficiente"_

Un ángel pasó. Katy se había vuelto a acostar y un poco más tarde, Ámbar la escuchó roncar ligeramente, signo de que estaba profundamente dormida. La joven chica se dirigió a su baúl y la abrió. Sacó toda su ropa y retiró el doble fondo. Sacó un libro enorme, una cadena de la cual colgaba un prisma y unos trozos de tela. Iluminada por una vela, abrió el libro, cogió una tela y la enganchó al prisma, después se inclinó ligeramente sobre el libro.

_ "Busco este humano-demonio, ayúdame a encontrarlo, porque este es mi destino…"_

Iba a repetir por segunda vez el encantamiento cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Irritada por haber sido interrumpida en su ritual, iba a atacar al intruso cuando se acordó de golpe de la situación: practicaba Magia Negra. Si era descubierta… Estaría en un grave apuro.

_ "No deberías hacer eso"_

Ámbar miró a Katy.

_ "La Magia Negra es Recibir por dar. Si tu pides algo tendrás que dar algo a cambio"_

_ "Creía que dormías"_

_ "No duermo nunca"_

_ "Mejor para ti. Ahora déjame en paz."_

Ámbar se volvió a inclinar sobre el libro para reemprender el ritual. Pero Katy apagó la vela, cerró el libro y le arrancó la cadena de las manos.

_ "No sé donde has conseguido eso ni lo quiero saber" _ Dijo señalando el libro _ "Pero haces una gran tontería tocando eso, ya que las demás van a volver dentro de poco. Es la una menos cuarto y se han ido hace ya dos horas. Es más, ya deberían haber llegado. April y June no saben que tienes eso, y creo que es mejor para ti que quede en secreto"_

Ámbar la miró furiosa. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, pero Katy metió todo en el baúl y lo cerró delicadamente. Después Ámbar cogió su pijama y se metió en el baño sin decir una palabra.

_ "De verdad que no te entiendo. ¿Les quieres seguir?" _ Preguntó Katy

_ "Quiero ver que es lo que ese estúpido de Ignatus les cuenta para que se crean superiores."_

_ "Oh… ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Presentarte y decir: 'Hola gente, soy Ámbar y soy alcohólica desde hace seis meses. Lo he dejado hace siete minutos, estoy orgullosa de mí misma?' o bien… '¡Hola, me llamo Ámbar Daray! No os inquietéis por mi, yo solo vengo a ver vuestras reuniones para ver si me integro o no?'"_

_ "Nou. Encantamiento de invisibilidad¿te suena?"_

_ "Es magia negra"_

_ "Como si eso fuera a detenerme"_

_ "Si haces eso, no vales más que ellos."_

Ámbar salió del cuarto de baño, roja por la cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

_ "¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! No hago magia negra para conseguir más poder¡No hago magia negra para matar a personas¡Hago magia negra porque no existe nada en la magia blanca que me ayude a encontrar a esos imbéciles!"_

_ "Claro que si! 'Orientame'"_

_ "¡Ah sí, claro! Voy a encontrar a los Mortífagos yendo hacia el norte¿no? No tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme una capa de invisibilidad! Cuestan demasiado por su rareza."_

_ "Un hechizo de invisibilidad entonces!"_

_ "No es suficientemente poderoso para esconderme de Ignatus y mucho menos del Señor de las Tinieblas, si está ahí"_

Katy hizo una mueca con la boca.

_ "¿De verdad te crees que el Señor de las Tinieblas va a hacer una visita a sus Aprendices¡No le interesan! Solamente son peones a los que maneja."_

_ "Nunca se sabe"_

Katy suspiró, y al final volvió a acostarse

_ "Bah, si de todas formas harás lo que quieras. Ya sabes los riesgos."_

Ámbar no respondió. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue arroparse con las sábanas. Recordó su tarde y sus pensamientos se fueron haciendo más oscuros¿Sería como June o April¿O como Snape y Wilkes¿En qué? El hecho de que ella practicara ocasionalmente la Magia Negra no le hacía alguien despreciable¿o sí?

Sin darse cuenta, se puso a llorar. Eran lágrimas silenciosas, pero bien notorias. Ella no quería. Ella quería valer más que todos esos Aprendices. Practicaba la Magia Negra desde que era bien pequeñita, y a veces asistía a los rituales que su padre hacía a escondidas. La facilidad que tenía para ella la había atraído, pero enseguida comprendió que era mala. Su madre se lo había explicado, así que había decidido no usarla a no ser que fuera necesario. Pero ya la había usado demasiado.

En su cama, esa noche, Ámbar Daray se hizo la promesa de no usar más la Magia Negra. Jamás.

** Fin del 3º capítulo**

****

_N/tr_ Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en traducir, pero es que he estado liadilla con exámenes y me atasqué un poco en la traducción, pero ya está. Espero que os guste, y porfa, dejen rr.!


End file.
